Poisoned Flower
by Watching Eternity
Summary: DISCONTINUED Poor Kagome! Everything Happens to her! She is poisoned and Inuyasha must save her. But there are complications: The herb to save Kagome only grows where.. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Par:InuKag, SanMir. OC here as well! Rated for
1. What Happened!

'_Allo all! This is Remenescent! This, my dear friends, is my new story. I know I haven't written anything in a while but I've had a lot goin' on! As an apology I will put up my songfic called Listen to Your Heart. It is also an Inu. Story. I also have a story in the works called Possession, yet another Inu. Story. That one shall be exciting. The reason they aren't up yet is because the computer they're on doesn't have internet access at the moment so I can't get them up! argh! So anyways, I shall work on those and will now let you read the beginning of me story! Please R&R after!_

Summary:

Kagome is poisoned! Poor Kagome! Everything seems to happen to her! Anyways, as she lies on her deathbed, Inuyasha is told that the only way to save her is with a rare herb. The problem, it's only found in the same place that is currently Naraku's hideout! Another problem, Inuyasha only has 3 days to get the herb and bring it back. Will Inuyasha save his beloved in time to tell her he loves her? And who is this new girl, the one who says that she can help?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SO DO NOT SUE ME! I LIKE ME PANTS!

-----------------------------------------------

What Happened!

_What a pretty flower._ Kagome thought. _Such a pretty flower._

Kagome lifted her head; she was in the woods surrounded by trees and singing birds. She was just close enough to the edge of the woods that she could see Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha talking to a villager. _Sango would like this flower_ Kagome stood up and stretched.

"HEY SANGO!" She called to her friend. Sango looked over and smiled.

"WHAT KAGOME?" Sango shouted back. She started to walk over to Kagome.

"I found a flower, do you want it?"

she said when Sango got close.

"Of course! That's so sweet of you! Does it smell good?" Kagome looked down at the red and orange blossom.

"I don't know, I'll see." Kagome lifted the flower, the deadly beauty that was about to change the world. Kagome sniffed the flower. She looked up at Sango, her eyes wide as she felt the poison take hold. Kagome felt the flood of pain smash into her. She sank to her knees and hit the forest floor in a dead faint. Before she fainted she was able to make out one thought.

_Oh god, what have I done now?_

Sango shrieked. "Kagome! Kagome! Oh my god! INUYASHA! MIROKU! Kagome! Kagome!" Sango was on her knees next to her young friend's slumped form. Inuyasha and Miroku ran over at Sango's cry.

"Oh my god! What happened Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran over. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and lifted her into his arms. He felt for a pulse. There! He felt it, but it was getting weak.

"Oh shit, come on Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!" Inuyasha whispered. _I can't lose her over something as weak as a flower!_ He knew what had caused it because he heard Sango explaining that Kagome had smelled the flower and then fainted. Inuyasha jumped up, Kagome in his arms, and ran for the village. Sango and Miroku didn't waste a second; they raced after their friends, wondering if Kagome would be all right.

_She looked around. She was surrounded by mist, swirling, twining around her feet, arms, everywhere._

_'Where am I?' Kagome thought. She was a bit woozy but all together alright._

_"INUYASHA!" she called out into the darkness before her. _

_"INUYASHA!" Desperate she ran. She didn't know how long she ran, she didn't know how far she ran. Kagome knew deep in her heart that if she didn't run, she wouldn't see Inuyasha again. Her only will to live. Finally she saw a speck of light ahead of her. Kagome ran harder than ever now, trying to leave her feelings of panic behind as she ran for her only exit._

Suddenly her eyes flew open. She was in Inuyasha's arms, and he was. No, it couldn't be. Her brave, strong, egotistical Inuyasha was _crying._

"Inu-Inuya-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, weakness making her paralyzed. Inuyasha looked down.

"Kagome! Fuck, what happened! You just frickin' collapsed!" Kagome tried to smile but panicked when she felt that wave of unconsciousness coming in to meet her.

"Inuyasha, I-I" but before she could finish her sentence, the wave hit and she went under. Inuyasha felt her body slump back into his arms.

"Kagome, don't worry, I'll find a way to save you! Don't you dare die on me now!" And with that he raced into Kaede's hut and called for the old woman.

"Kaede! Kaede! Get over here now!" Kaede hobbled in as fast as her old bones would allow.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why do ye yell so loud?" She said. Then she noticed Kagome's limp form and she gasped. "Here, put Kagome here. What happened to the poor child?" She asked as Inuyasha laid Kagome onto the bed roll.

"I don't know" He said as Kaede checked Kagome's vital signs. "She was talkin' to Sango and then she sniffed this weird flower and collapsed." Kaede felt her pulse, it was weak as ever.

"Lords, She must of smelled a rare form of demon. Yes child, this is a demon, not a flower. But this particular demon only work as servants, never wanting more. This was a trap for ye and Kagome." She finished her answer to his unasked question. "The only thing is, Who wants ye and Kagome dead, enough to send in a powerful servant?" Kaede asked herself. Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku"

_She was surrounded by mist again, but she wasn't alone. There was a woman floating in the air in front of her. She was wearing a black dress. Like the one you see at Renaissance fairs, the ones that the princesses wore. She had long, flowing black hair with red streaks in it and the brightest green eyes Kagome had ever seen. She looked like a cat. She looked as if she was 15 but she radiated a sense of age, as if she was from ages past. She looked at Kagome and smiled. She drifted down and landed gently on the ground._

_"Hello Kagome, I'm here to help." the stranger said._

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kagome asked the girl grinned._

_"First, I know your name because your friend out there is talking about you. Second, my name is Nelia but you can call me Lia."_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Well, this seems to be a good place to stop. The name Lia might sound familiar to a few of you, right? Well, that's cause a few of you might have read Turns of Time by Pwalefriend and the name Lia is in it. To explain, Pwalefriend is a great friend of mine and she wanted me in the story with everyone else so she put in my character's name. See, she and I are in this club and we started to write a story and Nelia (Lia) was my character's name. So to preserve me identity she put my character's name in instead of my real one. Nelia, if your wondering, means "Champion" in Celtic/Gaelic. So you all know what to do now! You go and click on the little "review" button on left down there. Yea, that's the one! I shall only update when I have at least 5 reviews! So Review now!_

_Your loyal writer,_

_Remenescent_


	2. Theatrics

_Hey everybody! Ya know, I am disappointed with the readers who didn't review! I got 19 readers but only 2 reviewed! I shouldn't even be writing right now because of that but I owe it to the 2 who DID review. I'd like to thank:_

_Pwalefriend: You are the best person ever! You have reviewed for every story/poem I've ever written! Me loves you! huggles_

_daisukiangel42: This was your first review and I loved it! Thanx so much! huggles_

_So all you lazy peeps should copy them and review!_

_Disclaimer: yet again I don't own Inu & co. but wish I did! Now that the administrators are happy on to the story!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Theatrics!_

_"You can call me Lia" the strange girl said. To Kagome something in her head twitched, a memory that she couldn't remember._

_"Ok, we gotta get outa here like NOW, or you, my dear friend won't live to tell your friend out there about me 'cause the only way out of your head is by sayin' me name for some wired reason I haven't figured out yet." Kagome looked at Lia. _

_"Soooo, Which way is out?" she asked her new found "friend". Lia looked startled._

"_Why, follow the light. The light isn't goin' to bring you to heaven (or hell), it is actually your eyes are open a crack so light shows into your mind, but that's an entirely different time folks!" Lia then smiled at her and then she was gone. Kagome looked around and saw the smidge of light._

"_Follow the light she says, well she could maybe have given me a lift!" Kagome muttered to herself as she ran off to the light again._

Kagome's eyes opened slowly this time. She was lying on the floor in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was staring at her; Sango, Miroku and Shippo were there too. It looked like it was night because the only source of light was the fire. Inuyasha saw Kagome open her eyes. He shot up as quietly as he could and tiptoed to her faster than humanly possible **_(A/N durh! That's cause he's not human! He's a half demon!)_**

"Kagome, are you feeling better? I was so worried about you! From now on you shall never smell another stupid flower until I say it's safe!" Kagome gave a weak laugh at that and started coughing; her lungs were filled with the poison's effects.

"Inuyasha, have you ever heard of someone named Lia?" she said quietly but it was useless to try and not wake up the others because 1 second later there was a crack! And a flash of orange flame and Lia appeared in front of them looking the same as she did in Kagome's head. The others were startled awake by the sudden lightning show.

"Lia you idiot! Did you have to do the theatrics! You knew the others were asleep!" a new voice said and suddenly, a new girl appeared beside Lia, She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes, instead of wearing robes like Lia she wore a practical pair of demon slayer clothes like Sango's but instead of it being black and red it was blue and purple.

"You are such a theatrical person; I don't even know why I bother to help you!" The new girl said to her friend. She looked around and laughed at their astonished faces.

"Did you even tell Kagome I was comin' to! Wait, don't answer that! I know you didn't, you love to surprise people."

Inuyasha shook off his amazement quite easily to yell

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talkin' about!" He jumped up to yell at them more but Lia looked at him and said "Silence you." At the 'you' a blast of wind came in through the door and blasted Inuyasha off his feet, he landed on his face.

"As effective as a 'sit'" Miroku whispered to Sango and they both broke out laughing. The new girl surprisingly heard it and she smiled. It's surprising because she was on the opposite side of the room from Sango and Miroku.

"Ok" Lia said loudly, getting everyone's attention, even the grumbling Inu who was done peeling himself off the floor and sat down next to Kagome protectively.

"I shall introduce us, I am Lia, the all powerful-" She was cut off by a whack upside the head by her friend.

"You are not all powerful so stop with it." She told the fuming girl bent over with her head in her hands.

"Alrighty then, I am Everest and this twit is Lia. We are here to help you guys save Kagome here" she pointed to Kagome "from certain death. Any questions?" She finished to a stunned silence. Lia piped up.

"Yeah, WILL YOU STP HITTIN' ME!" she yelled at Everest while everyone was shrinking away from the 2 because the air around Lia was glowing and the wind had picked up quite a bit. Everest looked sternly at her angry buddy.

"If you don't control yourself now then I will hit you again. Look, your scaring the poor little people." She pointed at the little shrunk gang we all love.

"Now calm down why don'tcha? We have a job to do." She finished Lia looked at Everest and frowned. The glowing went away and the wind died down.

"Are you alright now?" Everest asked Lia, she nodded.

"Good, now where was I? Oh yes, we are here to help you guy's save Kagome here. We can help by explaining to you why she's dying and what you can do to help her. We can also tell you that you have our help to defeat Naraku. Now, does anyone have any questions? Yes Sango?" She pointed to Sango

"You are wondering if I am from your village, to answer that, no I'm not. I found your village years ago while traveling and was given a uniform for some help I gave them. I wear them a lot because they are comfy and are good for battle wear."

Sango stared at her answerer. The question hadn't been voiced out loud but apparently that was exactly what Sango was thinking.

"How do you-"she started but was cut off by Lia.

"How does she know that? Well child, she can read minds luckily. If she couldn't our little band would all be dead by now." Shippo asked the next question that Everest knew was on everyone's minds

"There are more of you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, we couldn't have won any battles by just ourselves! No, there are 3 more girls in our little band. We are from a school for magical beings far away and we all met there. If you guys aren't dead from Lia's intro" Everest glared at Lia who glared back. "Then I would like to have them come in because they can help us explain what we are here for." Everest finished her sentence.

"Well, we can't leave lovely young ladies out in the cold, can we?" Miroku said with a look on his face we all know. Sango glared at him as he got up and smacked him in the back with her Hiritkosu **_(A/N sp?)_** and growled something about a "lecherous monk".

Everest went outside to get the new girls. She came back in with 3 girls behind her.

"Ok guys, this is Altair or as she prefers, Al" She pointed to a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She had these enormous wings and she was wearing black pants and a black shirt that said 'Bite Me'.

"This is Nioki but we call her Niki" she pointed to a girl with short curly red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue top that looked like a cut off Kimono and these blue jeans that looked worn and they had doodles on them and little holes. Niki waved to them eagerly. Kagome gave a weak wave back.

"And Last but not least we have Skylar, but she prefers Sky." She pointed to the last girl who had medium blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had swirls of red, blue and green. She gave a shy smile.

"Now that you've met everyone we are going to try our best to explain why fate brought us here." Everest said with a small hint of a smile.

------------------------------------------

_Well, this seems like a fine place to stop. Just so you know these aren't really chapters but parts of the story so if there isn't a chappie title it's either I didn't remember to put one or I couldn't think of one or I didn't feel like putting one on. If you have read Turns of Time this Al and Lia aren't exactly like the ones in there because they really aren't the same people. They are characters from the same people but the will evolve in this one to different people, k? Now, I am so serious, if you want me to update anytime soon you MUST review. I don't care if it's a flame (only honest flames) or praise, I NEED FEEDBACK! So thanx to both of you who did review last chappie thingy!_

_Your loyal writer,_

Remenescent


	3. Explination

_Hey!_ ******_Dodges angry mob)_** _Sorry! I have been busy lately and I am now sick. I am hurt that only 43 people have read the second chappie out of 145 people all together! And only 4 people have reviewed (2 reviewed 2 times). I'd like to thank:_

**_Al - Yes, they will enter soon..._**

**_Pwalefriend - Have fun with the evil plots and so on and so forth!_**

**_Bedard - Thanx for the positive feedback. The new characters are all thanx to me book group because us bookworms in it started a story and these are the characters we made._**

**_Daisukiangel42 - You are going to be a loyal reviewer, I can tell! yay, I have groupies...sorta. I am sooo glad you loves me story! yay! I have fans!_**

_This is great! I am getting a larger fan club! weeeee! This is a dream come true! In a happy mood I introduce the next part!_

----------------------------------------

"Now we will try to explain why fate sent us here." Everest said with a small hint of a smile

Silence followed Everest's intros, an expectancy. Lia broke the silence.

"Okay... Soooo, Why we're here... Alrighty then... To start off we are here to help save Kagome as Everest put it. Kagome here was poisoned not by a flower, but by a rare demon that is very powerful. Sad to say all the known beings of this species are workin' for the demon Naraku."

There was a collective gasp from everyone besides Inuyasha and the newcomers because Kaede had told Inuyasha that while Kagome was out cold and the mysterious girls seemed to know all.

"Yes, I know, shocking" Lia continued "If these demons weren't so damn happy to be minions then Naraku couldn't use them to hurt people!"

Al shook Lia out of her little mind daze "Hallo? Earth to Lia! Snap out of it!" Lia's head shot up.

"Oh, yeah...Sorry 'bout that, I do that often. Alright, where was I? Oh yea, well, this demon is a shape shifter and their bodies produce a poison that would kill a regular mortal in about a day BUT since Kagome is a priestess powerful enough, pure enough, to rival the jewel's creator, Midoriko **_(sp?)_**, it will take longer than that, about 3 days for her."

Again there was a collective gasp, this time it DID include Inuyasha. He was not ready to lose Kagome to death yet. The others could tell (all except for Kagome) could tell he would fight to the death for Kagome. Niki started up where Lia left off.

"Yes, we know that is a short time but we have good news!" She smiled.

"Can you heal her?" Sango asked quickly, hope shining in her eyes.

Niki smiled on "Nope, We just saved a bunch of money on our car insurance by switching to Gieco" Everyone but Niki's friends and Kagome looked confused. Al gracefully walked up to Niki...And smacked her.

"You idiot! This is not the time to be going comic! We have to explain our duty and then save her! We don't need to waste time making jokes. If you don't get a grip then I will drop you in the smallest crack in a glacier you will fit in until the end of the earth! ALRIGHT?" Al glared at Niki who was shrinking away from the angry Al. A blast of air shot between Al and Niki and they were blown apart from each other. Lia then stepped forward and she snapped her fingers. Instantly Al and Niki were picked up from their collapsed heaps and suspended upside down in the air. Lia glared at her two prisoners.

"You must learn to control your emotions or everything will be doomed. Don't you dare argue with me at the moment, I am so angry I could stick you in a tornado for eternity and not think twice of it. Now, Sky, will you please finish the explanation so we can make some plans? I don't know about you but I am VERY tired and cranky right now so you don't want to mess with me." she gave a last glare at her captured friends and then an instant later the two dropped to the ground onto their faces and falling all the way down into a heap.

Sky stepped forward, her dress swirling as if she was walking a millimeter off the ground or a wind was swirling around her.

"There is a cure to this poison. No one knows its name but it is the _most_ powerful plant on earth. It is a flower that looks and smells like Jasmine most of the time but it is a flower that changes color and scent. The only thing is that it grows only in the far south, only in the exact piece of land that Naraku has invaded."

Miroku spoke up. "If it only grows where Naraku has now invaded and that's in the south, we will not get it in time because we will have to battle him and we wouldn't be able to return for about a week at the soonest. By that time it would be too late to prepare the flower for a medicine and give it to Kagome. She would already be gone."

"Yes, that is what will happen even if we run the entire time not, stopping even once. The good thing is that we have friends in high places. Al, if you will?" Everest asked.

Al nodded. She closed her eyes and then _whistled_. She whistled a little tune. As the tune died on the wind a light filled the room and it flashed. Everyone covered their eyes and turned away. When the light vanished, a little purple dragon of sorts appeared. **_(A/N: Think of the little dragon from Dave the Barbarian but smarter looking and purple. Dang, I can't remember its name for the life of me!)_** The dragon looked around the room and caught sight of Al and her group. It sighed.

"You rang?" it said. It seemed to sense that it was going to have to do something that it would regret, either that or it was about to have something it didn't like happen.

Niki squealed "KITTY!" she went and threw her arms around the poor little dragon and squealed some more. Everest had to pry her off.

"Niki, this isn't the time! We have to explain to Kitty what is going on and get out of here fast!" A chattering sound filled their ears and Al spun around, a look of pure joy plastered on her face when she spotted a little fuzz ball. She shrieked.

"THINGY!" She ran and scooped up the fuzz ball and hugged it. "Oh how I love my smart Thingy! You caught a ride on Mr. Kitty's teleportation thing, didn't you?" She reduced to talking in gibberish baby talk that no one understood.

Lia had a look off pure loathing stuck on her face. "Oh shit, how the hell did **he** get here?" Shippo and the gang looked at her, puzzled. Everest, trying not to laugh, started to explain.

"Thingy is Al's 'pet'. Thingy has an endless stomach and will eat anything. One time he ate Lia's favorite book and she wound up retrieving it from his stomach by forcing it out of him. Sadly for her the book was half digested and she had to get another copy. Ever since he has eaten several volumes of books and has had his tail singed off at least, what?" She looked at Lia, who was fuming, "20 times?" she finished.

Lia glared at the purring Thingy in Al's arms. "Try 40" She said. She snapped her fingers at Thingy and his tail caught fire. Al cried out and snuffed the small thing. "Actually try 41 times" Lia said with a smirk.

Al squealed. "Why oh why Lia? It's my Thingy!" Sky chose this moment to intervene. A strand of light wrapped around Lia's and Al's mouths and kept them from talking.

"You guys will stop your childish game _now_ or you will not see anything for a week. I will steal your sight from you before you can say 'banana'" She said, seriousness radiating from her face.

"I'm going to let you go now, but no more foolish games, do you hear me?" Her victims nodded. The light left Lia and Al but they kept their mouths shut. Everest looked at Kitty.

"Alrighty then. Kitty, we need to save Kagome here" she pointed to Kagome "But the only way we can save her is by getting the Un-named Flower and back here in less than 3 days. The Flower is located in the south in this world and we need you to transport us there and back after we finish here. Will you help us?" Kitty looked at her and...

_Hahahaha! My turn to leave a cliffie! LOL! Ah!**(ducks from punch)** HEY! That's not fair! You people leave me hanging on by cliffies all the time! It's my turn now! Well, see ya later!_

_Your Loyal Writer,_

_Remenescent_


	4. I'm going to save you

Hey! AHHHH! **_(ducks ax)_** hey! I've had a major writers block! I'm sorry I haven't updated. Also, you defiantly may have noticed that there are places with no spaces and the words are crammed together. Well, I have no idea why that keeps happening so stay with me and don't complain if you spot it. When I finish the story, yes sad as it is, I'm going to come back and edit all the mistakes! Yay! Alrighty then, now on to the next part of our story! P.S. The review replies are going to be at the end!

Kitty looked at her and said "On one condition. You have got to stop callin' me Kitty! I hate that nickname! I don't know why you people call me that in the first place!" Kitty then stopped talking to fume a bit.

"Alright Katana, We will stop calling you Kitty. Now, give us 4 minutes and then we'll be out the door." Everest said. The 3 other girls nodded, Lia still glaring ominously at Thingy, forgotten was her weariness.

"Great. Now, we need food for 1 day and some chamomile." Lia said, her voice had a hint of amusement. The others were confused.

"Um, Lady Lia, why do we need chamomile?" Shippo asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Lia turned to him and smiled.

"We are goin' to need chamomile because that's goin' to be the only thing that'll settle your stomachs after the transport."

Shippo gulped. Miroku and Sango looked very wary at the moment and Inuyasha was staring at Lia. After a second Sango stood up.

"Well, I'll get the food and chamomile. Miroku, will you get my Hiritkosu (sp?) and then we'll be ready."

Miroku shot up to help. Everest, Sky, Lia, Niki and Al went outside to wait with Katana. Inuyasha took this little moment to talk to Kagome.

"You better stay in bed till we get back. Kaede says that'll slow the poison a bit. Don't die on me also, ya hear?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. She gave a weak smile.

"You better not die fighting Naraku. Give him a whack for me would you?"

"Feh, I'll give you his head on a platter if you want. He won't get away with this." Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "If you die, expect to see me soon." Kagome gasped, here was her Inuyasha saying he'd die for her.

"Cause I'll be there to bring you back." He finished.

Kagome looked into his eyes, hers brimming with tears. For some reason, she had the sickening feeling she might not see him when he came back.

"Inuyasha, be careful. I think I would die if you didn't come back. I love you." She wrapped her arms around him, holding on as if he was her anchor. Inuyasha held her and stroked her hair.

"I love you too Kagome."

At that he kissed the top of her head and left the hut. Outside everyone seemed to be waiting for him. After a short argument with Shippo about staying behind (it ended with Shippo going back to Kaede's after an explanation that he had to stay and protect Kagome) they were ready to leave. Katana turned away from the group and made a weird noise. A second later a portal opened. Our feudal friends twitched because they're not used to wormholes in the space-time continuum, hell, they don't even know what the space-time continuum is! Lia gave a sigh, and turned to the others.

"Alright, all you need to do is walk right into the portal, which will automatically send you to our little friend's hacienda."

The others stared at her in confusion. Our ancient pals 'cause they don't know Spanish and our mystical buddies 'cause they don't know weather to kill Lia or pity her insanity. _(Lia: Hey! That's no fair! I is not insane! Oh, look, shiny! goes chases bauble)_ Everest decided not to kill her at the moment and walked into the portal. One after the other all of our buddies crossed over until only Inuyasha was left.

He looked one more time at the hut where his savior lay, dying. He tried not to think about the fact that he might never see her again, and he stepped through the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Sorry that I do short chappies but I suck at long chappies. Guess I'll just have to try to update more frequently. Okey dokey, well for starters I said I'll do reviewer replies. Here is who reviewed!_

_Pwalefriend - I am glad you think I'm doing a good job! You are the better writer by far though. As for your idea, I don't know. Maybe as a separate story. That would be hilarious! I can picture it in my head! Hehehehe, the fun we'd have._

_Daisukiangel42 - I love your reviews! They light up my day! I feel all tingly inside!_

_T.K.- Sorry that it's a bit confusing! I am bad with detailed outlines so I throw them all to the wind. I write almost everything off the top of my head!_

_Bedard - YAY! I feel even more tingly inside! I am sooo happy you think I is talented! I try me best!_

_Sango222 - yay! Glad you love it!_

_Al - Yea, no. I'm not bringin' back the moon obsessed rock. It would be soooooo annoying.( for you people that don't know about the rock pray you never do) Also, since this is MY story, I can flame Thingy as much as I want! Ha! Beat that! AHHHHHH! **(dives away from rabid bear)** HA! Missed me! Ahhhh! **(runs from rabid Al)**_

_Okay ya'll! You must review or I'll take 2 months to update! Now, I must go to bed, see ya!_

_Remenescent_


	5. Everest's Revelation

_Hey! Me's backy! I gots a new chappie thing for you! Yay! And the world spins on! Yeah, I'm on a sugar high so I'm reallllllllllly hyper! It rox man! Alrighty, chappie thing now!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

He looked one more time at the hut where his savior lay, dying. He tried not to think about the fact that he might never see her again, and he stepped through the portal.

The instant he stepped into the portal he was spun head over heel. Instinctively, he curled into a ball protecting his head and closing his eyes. It seemed like eternity before the spinning stopped and he flew out of the portal into a tree. Inuyasha groaned, He didn't trust himself to open his mouth because he felt like he was going to hurl.

'_Oh, I'm gonna kill that bitch. Let me just get re-orintated first. Whoa, which way's down?' _Inuyasha thought. He was still curled in a ball and his eyes were still closed. He heard giggles behind him. He waited a minute until he could trust himself not to hurl and then he opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He found who was giggling, It was surprisingly not Lia, but Sky. She was doubled over and her hand was over her mouth, trying to suppress the giggles to no avail.

"You think this is funny, wench?" Inuyasha asked her, growling slightly. She waited a second. When she was able to stop giggling she stood up and wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"It's funny that you managed to hit the tree and land on your ass while everyone else managed to land _away _from the tree and on their feet." Sky took a deep breath and composed herself. Sango walked shakily over from behind the tree. She was holding the tree for support and Inuyasha saw that Miroku was just behind her while the 3 other girls were farther off with Kilala and the dragon talking and huddling over a piece of earth. Lia had a stick in her hand and she looked as if her eyes might be closed.

"Do you have that chamomile Sango? You look as if you, Miroku and Graceful here could use it." Lia had opened her eyes and had walked over to them. Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you calling me such a girly name as graceful? It's not even my name." Inuyasha said. He didn't get the joke because he was trying to keep from rejecting the little dinner he had had. Lia gave a little laugh.

"You idiot! I'm calling you Graceful because you managed to land flat on your ass and hit the only tree in throwing distance!"

Inuyasha had to think for a moment because his brain was still focusing on not puking. "But that's not Graceful" he said to her. Lia looked shocked.

"Holy shit! You still don't frickin' get it! I was making fun of you! Did you hit your head or somethin' against that tree because you're being a total idiot!" Inuyasha leapt up. He was very angry yet couldn't think of a good comeback so he just stalked off to Everest, Niki, Al and Katana. A moment after he got there Everest got a strange look on her face, as if to repress the urge to hurl. Niki and Al were not paying attention and when they heard Everest give a cough the whirled around.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NOT WANT US TO CALL YOU KITTY!" It was Everest shouting but she had a different voice. "KITTY IS THE BEST NAME IN THE FUCKIN' WORLD AND IT WORKS FINE! IT IS FRICKIN' STUPID THAT YOU WANT US TO CALL YOU KATANA! KITTY IS SOOOOOO MUCH MORE BETTER!" Everest had that strange look on her face again and she gave another tiny cough. Then, what really really freaked Inuyasha out was that she started to yell at herself.

"JENNY YOU IDIOT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME OUT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CAGEY THINGY!" Then she coughed again and the different voice came out again.

"I CAN DAMN WELL COME OUT ANYTIME I FUCKIN' WANT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A FRICKIN' LOCK OR CAGE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ME!" Niki and Al had stepped back quite a bit and Kitty was getting Lia, who was running over. Everest gave another cough. Lia sighed.

"I thought she was locked up, what happened?" Lia asked her calmly as if she wasn't talking to an insane woman. At least, Inuyasha thought she was insane.

'_I mean, who yells at themselves and calls themselves something else but the insane?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, I'm not insane." Everest said calmly. Inuyasha got a bit red. He had forgotten that she read minds.

"I'm not insane because Jenny is a freak to scared to live out in the world and decided to live in my head." She gave another cough.

"I AM NOT A FREAK! AND I'M NOT SCARED OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD BUT YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I WAS TRAPPED HERE!" another cough. Lia gave another sigh.

"Jenny, shut up, you aren't helping the situation and you know what happens if we win this. I don't want another word out of you and I don't want you yelling at Everest in her head either. Speak normally and if you do yell at Everest I'll know and you will defiantly be worse for wear." Lia said in a deadly low voice. Everest's strange look disappeared.

"Jenny says that she does know what will happen and that you didn't need to threaten her." Everest said wearily. Lia nodded. Miroku and Sango were over there by then.

"Can you please explain what just happened Lady Everest." Miroku said questioningly. Everest gave a little smile.

"Ever since I was 5 Jenny has been caged in my head. She was imprisoned there because she committed a crime and I was the one with the strongest will in the entire country. I was chosen as her prison. When the King chose me he sealed my fate, I had been a normal 5 year old and if they had locked her in my head either I would have died or she could have taken over me and controlled me. So, to keep me alive and sane" she gave a quick grimace.

"The King infused me with more than enough power to keep Jenny in check and to protect myself from the people who would free her. In doing that I got knowledge I could not control. I was barely sane when the power infusion was done. I had so much painful knowledge, I was transported to a place where they brought my mind back and they taught me how to control the powers I had been forced to bear. I now can control them to some degree, but not completely. In transferring power to me the King died. That just pushed me farther into insanity. The powers I was given was the ability to read minds, I can control fires. The thing I can control the most because if I hadn't learned how to, I surly would be lost, is my ability to read hearts" Everest then fell into Lia's waiting embrace, exhausted and in tears.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were shocked. Here was this girl they hadn't known for over 1 hour and she had poured her heart out to them. Niki, Al and Sky went over to Lia and Everest and held her too. They all had a look that said that they had felt similar pain and that they too, had been somehow _cursed_. After about 15 minutes Everest and the other girls in her band had sat down and Lia motioned for Inuyasha and the others to sit down as well.

"We're about an hour's walk from Naraku's fortress" Lia said to Inuyasha. " We are going to stay here an hour then we're going to follow that path" she pointed to a path through the scant trees farther off. "And it'll take us less then an hour because Miroku and Sango will be on Kilala, you will be running and my group will be flying low." Lia finished and looked at Inuyasha.

"How are you all going to fly? I see only 2 pairs of wings in your group." Inuyasha asked Lia. She grinned.

"There is more than 1 way to fly." She answered cryptically. Inuyasha was puzzled but said nothing.

After a while Lia stood up and they all started moving. Al spread her wings and flew up about 20 feet. Everest closed her eyes and a fire disk flew out of her hands. She opened her eyes and sat on it. Niki snapped her finger and instantly a ball of water encased her and started to float. Sky gave a whistle and she grew wings of a sort made of light. Last, Lia made a grabbing motion. She caught something invisible and started to spin her hand. Then she stopped spinning her hand and the wind that had picked up stilled. Lia stepped onto air, literally.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Well, this is an informative chapter thingy. Tell me what you think and it's ok to ask a question or 2! Hope you liked it! Did you see I fixed the previous chappies? I did! Now I must go, for I am tired. Adios amigos._

_Remenescent_


	6. We're There

_Hey! I'm back again! I'm updating faster now! Whoot! Ya man! Ok, sad to say, I don't particilarly think I'm supposed to reply to reviews in the updates so I'm only going to answer questions that I get. Sorry to say, But I'll defiantly reply to all reviews sent, If it's an anonymous review then if you wish a reply write down your email address so I can reply. Alrighty, Here's the questions!_

_Pwalefriend – as I said in the reply, there are going to be a few hurdles but you don't have to worry, all will be well in the end._

_T.K. – Sorry, I can't tell you the name of the flower because if it was named, havoc would rule because names are more powerful then…anything. Names are something that people take for granted._

_Alright, those are my question replies so with great pleasure do I introduce, THE UPDATE OF POISONED FLOWER!_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Are we ready to go?" Lia asked.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango gave grim nods. Inuyasha didn't argue over Lia's invasion of power, He knew it wasn't as important as getting the flower, Killing Naraku and getting back in time to save Kagome. The group started out, following the path. Inuyasha was in the lead and no one talked. The eerie quiet surrounded them. Everest looked uncomfortably around them and made the first jab at conversation.

"Soooooo…..um….umm…. Sango, you used to live in the Slayer's village right?" Everest's fire disk moved closer to Kilala.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sango replied, not really paying attention.

"Have you ever heard of Ryutoshi?" Everest asked tensely. Sang started and then stared at the other girl.

"H-He was the man who created our village. He lived over 500 years ago. How did you hear of him?" Sango asked Everest. "Only we Slayers knew his name, everyone else thought Midoriko started the village since her tomb is near it."

Everest gave a little smile. "Remember, I went to your village? I've actually been there twice. The first time a _very_ long time. The second time was actually about 15 years ago." She said, her eyes stared off into the distance and a small smile on her face.

"That's impossible! I would have been 5 at the time! Your only 15!" Sango said in a voice that reflected the disbelief on her face. Everest smirked.

"Jenny says she remembers you. You were wearing breeches and a cut shirt because it was summer and really hot out. You were climbing a tree with another child from the village. I walked up to you and you asked me I was walking alone without anyone." Sango gasped.

"That couldn't have been you! That girl was 6, too old to be 15 now." Sango whispered. Everest smirked.

"Then how would I know what you were doing that day Sango?" She asked her while swerving a bit to not hit a tree. "How would I have known that it was you if the girl wasn't me?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know."

It seemed that Sango wasn't going to accept that without solid proof. Everest sighed. She put her hands behind her neck and unclasped a necklace no one had noticed before. It was a silver chain with a pendent shaped like a rose. The rosebud was made of a pink stone. Sango gasped and stared at Everest.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. Everest handed Sango the necklace. Sango took it with shaking hands and inspected it.

"I got it from a little girl who needed a person to hold her. The little girl had just lost her mother and she need to find her path again. I brought her back, I owed that to her because she did the same thing for me." Everest said quietly to Sango who was now crying quietly. Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she gladly put her face into it. After a minute she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Sango asked her.

"I left because I was needed at home and if I hadn't left you would have figured out I wasn't who I seemed to be. I'm still not who I seem to be." Everest gave a sad smile. Since she was close to Kilala, Sang wrapped her arms around Everest. Miroku saw that Everest had tears flowing down her face as well. The two long lost friends finally pulled apart.

"Hey Miroku, do you think you and I could switch spots? I can keep you from getting burned or falling of." Everest asked Miroku. He saw that she wanted to talk to Sango alone for a while so he nodded. Everest took her disk behind Kilala and then jumped on to her back. Then she closed her eyes and a few seconds later a half ball of fire was next to Miroku. She motioned to Miroku to hop into it and he gracefully fell into it. He was sorta shocked to find that it wasn't hot, it was warm but that was good because it was getting cold out.

Lia had watched all of this with interest. She had known that Everest had wandered for a while after she had been allowed out, after she was said to be sane. She also knew that she had gone to the slayers village a few times. She had not known, however, that she had made friends during that awful time. Sango was now questioning Everest thoroughly. Lia smiled. However, that soon changed because Inuyasha called out.

"We're almost there! I can sense the miasma! Never mind the stench." Everyone stopped talking at that point. The gang stopped at the end woods just in the trees. Everyone landed and gathered around Lia.

"Alright guys, we're here. The fortress is just over the hill" She pointed to the hill behind her. "What we're going to do is Inuyasha" she pointed to Inuyasha.

"You take everyone and find Naraku. I'm going to find the flower.When you beat Naraku, then Everest here is going to shoot an enormous fireball up over the fortress. If I am not there within 5 minutes of the shot then you guys will take Naraku's shards and with them will be the flower. He always has one with him in case he needs to use one on a messenger or something. If I'm still not there after you get them then Kitty here" She pointed to Kitty.

"Is going to open the portal and you guys _must_ get out of here. Even if I'm not there. Our top priority is to save Kagome. Bad things will happen if she dies. You got it?" Lia looked at them all. She didn't look scared but Everest went over to her and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to do that, you'll be fine. You always are, I mean, we've gone up against bigger bugs than Naraku. Remember Eric?" Lia let out a harsh laugh. Niki had a sad look on her face.

Everest turned and hugged Niki as well. "Sorry buddy. Iforgot about that." Everest said. Lia straightened.

"Alright people, let's go get that flower and kick some bug ass."

----------------------------------------------

_Hey! How did you like that! I feel special because I updated so soon! Booya! Alright people, you know the drill! REVIEW PEEPS!_

_Remenescent_


	7. Head on a Platter!

_Hey! Me ish backy! Whoot! Ya know, the last 2 chappie thingies have been centered on Everest and her issues. Why don't we see how Kagome is doing alright? I am going to change me pen name soon and If you guys have any name suggestions I will gladly take them! Thanx to all who reviewed! You know who you are!_

-----------------------------

Kagome was lying in her futon thingy. She would have tried to get up but she was getting to weak and both Shippo and Kaede literally _forced _her to stay in bed. She had argued at first but after the first few times she collapsed because her legs wouldn't hold her she finally stayed in bed.

"I hope Inuyasha and the others are alright" Kagome whispered to herself. It was almost midnight and She was worrying. Kagome was really weak and could feel her life slipping away, slowly, ever so slowly. Kagome had a candle next to her bed and she pulled a pen and paper out of her big yellow bag. She sat up with an effort and began to write.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_If you are reading this then I am already gone. I hope that Naraku is dead and that you are still alive. I write this as I slowly die. I can feel it Inuyasha. I can feel my life slowly slipping away and I fear that I won't last for your return. If I am gone now then I want you to help Miroku and Sango. They have both lost so much already. Shippo probably won't be the same innocent kitsune he used to be. Inuyasha, Don't weep for me, I know you will but try to move on. There is always the rising sun to lift us to our feet. I want you to bring my mother and brother here, to this time. Please, bury me here. I want to be near you. Always. Remember Inuyasha, I may not be their in life, but I will always be there in your heart. In everyone's heart. Do not worry about me. I will be waiting there for you, no mater how long it takes. I love you my dear Inuyasha._

_With all my heart,_

_Kagome_

Kagome finished her letter, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hopefully he'll never have to read this letter." Kagome whispered. She tucked the letter into her yellow bag and closed it up. She laid back and closed her eyes. Finally, she was able to sleep.

_She was in a field overlooking a fortress. She was standing and felt fine. She sensed that now familiar aura and knew instantly she was at Naraku's lair. She looked around and saw a flash of red, purple and black. The family she had in the past._

"_INUYASHA!" She cried when she saw him running to the gate of the fortress. Inuyasha didn't even flinch. Apparently he hadn't heard her. Or smelt her or seen her._

"_INUYASHA YOU IDIOT! SIT!" Kagome shouted. Nothing happened. Inuyasha and the others were still running to the castle. Kagome looked around frantically for someone to see her and spotted Lia._

"_Lia! Come on! You got to be able to see me!" Kagome shouted to the girl. Lia lifted her head. Surprisingly she didn't look shocked that Kagome was there._

"_You are here to watch. The others can't here or see you because you are on a different plain. You are sorta like a ghost here. You can't pick anything up; throw anything, and all the physical stuff. Now, do you have any questions 'cause I got to go on and look for the flower." Lia said very business-like. Kagome stared._

"_Nope, can you tell me where Inuyasha will be then?" Kagome said. Lia smirked._

"_I can do better. Close your eyes and open them in a sec."_

_Kagome closed her eyes. She heard a **whoosh** and when she opened her eyes she was in the courtyard of the fortress. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Everest, Niki, Al and Sky were there in front of Naraku. Naraku looked a bit puzzled for a second. Then he smirked._

"_Tell me Inuyasha, has Kagome died yet? Did she die slowly and painfully?" Inuyasha roared._

"_You will die today Naraku! You WILL NOT get away with hurting Kagome and I really don't care about all the niceties of war so there's gonna be no surrendering!" Naraku smirked even more._

"_Well Inuyasha, if you wish then let us begin." Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga._

"_Naraku is MINE. No one interfere!" The others nodded willingly. They put aside their wishes for the right to kill him because what he had done to Kagome was more important to them then past hurts. Inuyasha leapt forward._

"_WIND SCAR!" he yelled lines of power shot from his sword. They hit the place Naraku had been, the slimy baboon had moved. Inuyasha yelled and leapt at Naraku, throwing Wind Scar after Wind Scar, Backlash Wave after Backlash Wave at him. You get the picture. The others fought off various demons that had streamed into the courtyard, Sango using her Hiritkosu and Miroku using his Wind Tunnel when he could. Lia's people used various magics against them._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome had yelled that. Naraku had sent a demon at Inuyasha's back. Surprisingly Inuyasha turned and killed the demon. Then he went back to pounding on Naraku. Naraku was a hair slower than he had been at the beginning of the battle. Shockingly Kaugra, Kanna and Kohaku were nowhere to be seen. Sango looked a bit worried about that but kept her attention on the battle. Suddenly Niki screamed. She was hit and soared back to hit the wall._

"_NIKI!" Al yelled. She flew over to her friend with the help of a demon who had also hit her. Both of them slumped against the wall, seemingly knocked out. That's when Jenny came out._

"_JENNY! HELP US!" Everest yelled. She coughed._

"_Right here." was heard from Everest's mouth before she raised her arms and a line of fire was sent forcefully at the demons that had attacked her friends. Kagome guessed that this 'Jenny' person had combined her powers with Everest's to make a force to be doubly reckoned with. Sky went over and laid a hand on both of her comrades and they glowed for a second before they stood up and groaned._

"_Owwww! That hurt!" Al said, wincing when she poked a cut on her arm by accident. Kagome then heard a crash and she spun to find that Naraku had been shot into a wall._

"_YEAH INUYASHA! KILL THAT DAMN GREASY BABOON ASS!" Kagome shouted, fully knowing that no one would hear her._

"_Naraku! You and your greasy baboon ass die now!" Inuyasha yelled to the stupid idiot we all hate. He raised his sword and chopped off his head._

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST CUT OFF HIS HEAD INUYASHA!" Everest yelled at Inuyasha._

"_I'm gonna give it to Kagome on a silver platter, just like I said." He told her simply. He was a bit in shock that it was all over now. Everest turned and shot a fireball into the air. It soared up gracefully._

"_Why don't you guys stay here while I go and get the jewel shards." Inuyasha said to the others. It was formed as a question but it was said as an order. Inuyasha jumped up and ran through the castle door._

Kagome woke up with a sharp pain in her heart. Her body was losing badly against the poison.

"Please hurry Inuyasha." She whispered to herself before she gasped in pain as another sharp stab sent her reeling into unconsciousness.

_**WITH INUYASHA**_

Inuyasha ran through door after door, looking for the shards Naraku had possessed. He opened a door and was a bit shocked to see Kohaku, Kaugra and Kanna standing in front of a pedestal that had the shards and a strange flower that kept changing. Inuyasha instinctively lifted his sword when Kaugra stepped forward with one hand up and the other on her chest.

"We aren't here to kill you, though I doubt we could at the moment." Kagura said with a slight smile.

"We are here to thank you and to give you the shards and the flower." She finished quickly when he gave a small growl.

"Alright, what about the shard in Kohaku's back?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth, Kagome was dying and he was here trying to save her. His patience was running VERY low.

"We want to send him with you to see if the priestess can sustain his life without the shard." Kanna said in her little voice. Inuyasha snarled.

"Fine, but we gotta go NOW!" He said. He went forward and took the shards and put them in his pocket. He also took the flower and carefully put it in his kimono where he wouldn't smoosh it. He beckoned for Kohaku to follow him with a clawed finger and they both ran out of the room to the courtyard.

When Inuyasha and Kohaku got to the courtyard Lia was there with a few scrapes and cuts. Sango cried out when she saw her little brother. She ran to him and squeezed him till he politely tapped her on the shoulder and murmured something along the lines of "I can't breathe." Sango let go of him grudgingly.

"HEY! Come on people! We gotta go NOW! Get your asses in gear and let's blow this joint!" Lia yelled. They all ran to her and Kitty sprung up from nowhere. It's surprising that a little dragon dude can disappear for hours while someone is fighting. Yes, it had been hours since they had left Kagome, and they were running out of the little time they had last. Kitty opened the portal again and Inuyasha shot through it shortly followed by everyone else.

-----------------------

_Soooo, what do ya'll think? I loved it and this chappie thing was longer than the others! By a whole PAGE! Isn't it great! OWW! **(Hit in the head by a watermelon)** WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE WATERMELON! WHO THREW THAT ANYWAYS! Alright you non-watermelon throwing readers, time to dundundundun! REVIEW! I know that since ya'll love me you will all review!_

_Sincerely,_

_Remenescent_


	8. Don't leave me

_Hey! Did ya like the last chappie guys? I did! Woot! I'm havin' sooooooo much fun with this story! Did anybody think of any good names for me? When I get a list of them I might have you guys vote on the best one! I have a few replies I need to make. _

_Pwalefriend: AHA! YOU SHALL PERISH FOR THROWING THE WATERMELON AT ME! (gives war cry) DIE! (chases after a fleeing Pwale)_

_Al: Ouch! (hit by under ripe pear) That hurt! Sorry that you hate me cliffies but I hate having under ripe pears thrown at me! So there! (sticks tongue at al)_

_Now that the reviews I needed to answer are done, on to the story! But first, this chappie might be very short!_

_-------------------------------------_

Inuyasha and the others landed just in front of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha ignored the nausea from the portal and rushed into the hut and saw Kagome sweating profusely and she was tossing and turning on her futon thing. Kaede and Shippo were working very fast, Shippo dabbing a wet cloth by the look of it on Kagome's head and Kaede mashing some foul smelling herbs into a pulp. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome! Holy shit, when did this start!" He asked a very startled Kaede and Shippo.

"A few moments ago child. Kagome woke us with a scream and then passed out. It seems that the poison didn't find much resistance in her to keep it from killing her." Kaede said even while she was working. She quickly brought her foul paste to the quickly fading Kagome. Lia quickly took the flower they had gotten from Inuyasha and hurried over to Kagome.

"If we can get her to wake up for a minute then we can get her to smell the flower and she'll be fine." She said quickly. She took the hand without the flower in it and put it on Kagome's face, her palm over Kagome's eyes and her thumb and middle finger on her temples. Lia closed her eyes and started chanting in a foreign, alien language that resonated through everyone. Her hand that was on Kagome started to glow with a white glow. Kagome stopped tossing, her face looked more peaceful. Suddenly Kagome's eyes shot open and she gave a cry. Inuyasha instantly lifted her head.

Kagome's skin was clammy and her eyes were clouded. Lia was gasping.

"Oh my god! Not yet! Not yet!" she cried out. Everest went to her and helped her stand up shakily.

"What not yet?" Sango asked, she had placed herself firmly on Kagome's other side. She was holding Kagome's hand in hers _very_ protectively. Lia didn't answer though, she was sobbing and had her hand over her mouth. Everest gasped also.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha asked _very _forcefully.

"Kagome's body has given up the fight against the poison and she is" Everest said, barely holding back tears.

"She is to close to death to be saved by the flower." Lia sobbed. Sango cried out. Kagome startling didn't seem too shocked.

"Inu-Inuyasha" She said in barely more than a whisper. Inuyasha looked down at her with his eyes filled with tears.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said.

"I-I'm not losing you now." Inuyasha whispered to her. Everyone else in the room was dead quiet. Sango was crying noiselessly into Miroku's shoulder whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Please don't leave me Kagome. You can't leave me. Please stay here." Inuyasha whispered again to her. Holding her closer to him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, her voice fading. Kagome was now trembling with exertion. She was falling very fast and she was having trouble holding on.

"I'm going to wait for you. I won't leave you behind." She said, her voice was also trembling.

"But you're leaving me now." Inuyasha replied.

"Goodbye my love." She said as her voice finally went silent, her eyes finally closed, her heart finally stopped.

Kagome was gone, and Inuyasha was alone once more.

---------------------------

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me! AHHHHHH! (ducks ax swung by angry Pwalefriend) I said don't KILL ME! (sword appears out of nowhere into Remenescent's hand) If you come any closer you will feel the writers' wrath! Alright, I know that all of you will be very angry with me that I just killed off Kagome BUT remember, I'm not done with this puppy yet!_


	9. Hello Mother

_**Yes, yes, I know you all are very angry with me for killing off Kagome but don't worry peeps! It all get's better! So save your axes and such, THAT MEANS YOU PWALE! And please don't kill me!**_

_**------------------------------**_

_Kagome was gone, and Inuyasha was alone once more._

It took a moment for the horror of the moment to set in on everybody. Inuyasha's mind was in a fog.

'She can't be dead, this is all a dream and I'm gonna wake up and she'll be right there.' Inuyasha thought. He gave Kagome's still body a little shake .

"Kagome? Kagome? Cummon, you gotta wake up. Please?" Inuyasha whispered. What made the pain all the worse for the others was that Inuyasha was acting like a child. He didn't seem to be able to comprehend that Kagome was dead, and that she was never coming back.

"Inuyasha" Lia said to him softly. He ignored her, still trying to wake her up.

"Inuyasha. She's gone." Lia said in the same sad, gentle voice. Inuyasha stopped talking, stopped shaking Kagome. It seemed as if he had stopped breathing. Suddenly he leaned forward enough so that his forehead was touching Kagome's, and he cried.

"No. It can't be! She was just here! We got the flower, for heavens' sake! We were supposed to have three days! We were only given 1!" He said. His voice was hoarse and thick with emotion.

"The gods just decided it was time for her to go." Everest said. She stepped forward and stood next to Al.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Lia said. She stood up very fast and started chanting in that alien language and making hand gestures no one could follow. As she chanted all but Inuyasha watched as a moss green light began to brighten in front of Lia. Finally, the light flared and vanished. Where it was stood a green robed woman. She had black hair and piercing green eyes and….She looked _just_ like Lia.

"Hello mother." Lia said. Everyone gaped at her. Still, everyone but Inuyasha. He was sobbing over his dead love. Lia's mother smiled at her daughter and then looked around. She saw Inuyasha, sobbing over Kagome. And something in her eyes flickered for a moment. She walked over to him.

"Inuyasha." She said. Her voice was melodic and she had a rich soprano tone. She kneeled next to him and put her arm on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned his face to her slowly.

"She's gone." He replied back to her. His face was red and tearstained and his voice cracking with emotion, something the gang had _never_ seen before. Lia's mother smiled sadly at him.

"My name is Kianna and I'm going to help you bring her back." She told him. The others looked at her, Sango was still crying and Miroku's eyes were shining with tears. Kianna took Kagome's hands in her own and she gestured for Inuyasha to do the same with her own. He silently took her hands. He had the look of a lost person, trying to find his way home yet couldn't find the path.

Kianna started chanting. It was in a language none could understand, yet could at the same time. It rang of a mutual bond of mother and daughter, father and son, man and wife. Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself lift out of his body, Kagome still in his arms and his hands still over Kianna's.

_He became surrounded by the darkness. Kianna was still next to him but Kagome wasn't to be seen._

"_Watch closely Inuyasha. We are about to see memories of Kagome's. One of them will hold the key to bringing her back. You will recognize most of them for they took place with you." She said as a bright field of colors surrounded them. When the colors stopped moving they were standing up the stairs from the well in Kagome's time. Souta was at the top of the stairs and he was yelling. Kagome was in front of the well and a bunch of arms were fanned out behind her. She was grabbed by them and pulled into the well._

"_No!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped in after her. They were surrounded by the blue light. Kagome was held prisoner by Mistress Centipede. Kagome thrust her arm out and Mistress Centipede's arm was torn off as Kagome flew away from her. Kagome and Inuyasha landed in the well but she didn't seem to see him, or hear him or smell him. **(a/n: sound familiar? See chappie 8!)** She sat around for a while talking to herself and then climbed out of the well. Inuyasha jumped out after her and looked around. Suddenly he was in front of the Gods Tree and it was night. Kagome was in front of his imprisoned body. He was taunting her. She stomped._

"_Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is she's not me! My name is Kagome! Ka Go Me!" He heard her say to his past self. He remembered this moment clearly. The scene changed quickly._

_He was in front of a cave. Kagome was in a stone tub filled with vile smelling herbs and liquids. She seemed to be struggling against invisible bonds. He knew this memory as well. This was when Kikyo was brought back. The scene changed again without warning. Inuyasha and Kagome were in a castle. Kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha. He seemed to be transforming and he saw Kagome grab onto him._

"_I love you as a Half Demon Inuyasha!" He heard her cry to him. She looked up into his transformed face. She leaned up and kissed him._

_The scene spun again and he was in the darkness again. Kianna was right next to him again._

"_I found what we needed Inuyasha. Come on. We have to hurry or she won't be able to return." She said quickly. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they suddenly were in front of these huge wrought iron gates. Inuyasha spun around. The scene changes were starting to wear a bit thin. Kianna let go of his hand and went up to the gate._

"_Open this gate in name of the family." She said and instantly the gates began to open. She walked through them and Inuyasha quickly followed. They walked through a hall and then through a huge door. Behind it was a bunch of people in thrones sitting in a circle. Kianna walked into the middle with Inuyasha._

"_Hello Brothers and Sisters. I come here with grave news. A mortal priestess named Kagome has been murdered and if she doesn't go back then the world will turn to chaos. This is Inuyasha." She gestured to him._

"_He is the Hanyou that has protected and loved her for 5 years now. His father was the Great Dog-Lord of the West, Inutashio who now resides among us with his mortal wife, Izayoi." 2 people stood from their seats and Inuyasha was stunned to see his parents. They sat back down and Kianna continued._

"_I must request the soul of Kagome. She is needed in her own home." Another woman stood up as Kianna finished her statement. She wore black robes and had black hair like Kianna's but had the purest blue eyes Inuyasha had ever seen._

"_I reside over the realm of Death, Dear Sister. I will release the priestess for you." She held her hand out and suddenly Kagome was standing there in red robes._

"_Inuyasha!" She cried and ran to him. He opened his arms and she ran into his waiting embrace._

"_Kagome." He breathed. He took in her scent. She had not yet taken the scent of the dead._

_Kianna stepped forward._

"_Thank you Ciara. Luckily, Kagome had passed on so recently it was easier." She bowed to her sister in black. Somewhere behind Inuyasha and Kagome, Who are still holding each other like if they let go the other will disappear, a rich voice said:_

"_Will you take your place among us Lia?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**HAHA! YOU CAN'T KILL ME NOW! SEE! I BROUGHT HER BACK! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! Yay! Oh yeah! (does little dance) boo ya! Well, you know the drill my little followers!**_

_**R E V I E W! What does that spell? REVIEW!**_


	10. Ladies Of Lore

_**Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I haven't had time. Guess what! I'm gettin' a laptop all my own! YAY! Ok, now that I have that out of my system, why don't you read the update?**_

_**---------------------------**_

"_Will you take your place among us Lia?"_

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a man with red hair and green eyes. He was over 6 feet tall and had a nice little goatee. He waved his hand and Lia appeared in front of them. She wasn't wearing the green dress anymore but a white robe of sorts. **(_like a toga..sorta)_** Her black hair had flowers woven in it.

"Kael!" she cried and ran to him to give him a hug. He gave her a big bear hug that lifted her up. He put her down a few moments later.

"Ya know, you always ask that question and yet you always know I'm gonna say 'No Kael, I'm still needed down on earth.'" She gave him a playful punch in the ribs.

"Lia?" Kagome whispered, she was still holding on to Inuyasha like there was no tomorrow and she had a VERY confused look on her face.

"Oh yes! Hi Kagome!" Lia called. They all didn't seem to have noticed that everyone but Inutashio, Izayoi, and Kianna had left.

"I think that they want you to explain what we are." Came a familiar voice. Between Lia, Kael and Inuyasha and Kagome appeared Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Everest, Kitty, Al, Sky, and Niki. Everest had spoken to Lia.

"Yeah, I would love to know how we got here too." Sango said. She looked a bit shaken. She looked around and spotted Kagome. She cried out and ran to her young friend and took her in a big hug.

"Well, let's see…. Where to start…. Oh yeah! Alright, well you guys are in the meeting hall of the gods. This is Kael" She pointed to the huge dude next to her. "He is a god, I am a goddess, Everest, Al, Niki and Sky are Goddesses. Oh and Kitty is a Guardian Spirit, I can't remember the technical name for them at the moment. Now, DO you guys have any questions?" She looked around at the gapping faces around her.

"Yeah, I have a few questions." Kagome said.

"Shoot!" came Lia's voice.

"Ok, well, 1: You guys are GODS!" She had a look of mixed shock, awe and skepticism on her face.

"Well, actually only Kael out of this group is a god. Everest, the others and I are what legend called 'The Ladies of Lore' We each control an element and we are reincarnations of ancient creators. We were sent to…" She got a pained look on her face.

"They were sent to defeat a VERY powerful enemy that cost them dearly." Kael finished for the girl at his side.

"Wait a minute! The Ladies were at least 800 years ago! You can't be them!" Kagome cried out.

"Glad ya think we're old ladies Kagome." Said Everest wryly. Kagome looked embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that They would be dead by now!"

"Well, we aren't dead. As you guys saw we still kick major ass." Al spoke up.

"Alright, I don't want to go in to this right now. My second question was… Well, I actually don't have another question!" Kagome said. She did though, turn around to face Inuyasha's parents and dragged Inuyasha to face them as well.

"Now love, introduce me to your parents!" She said to Inuyasha. He gave off a bit of a blush but he led Kagome over to his parents.

"Well, This is my mother." He gave his mom a quick hug.

"And this is my dad." He said to Kagome.

"Hello! I am Kagome Higurashi! I am very pleased to meet you!" she gave a little bow but couldn't do more than that seeing as she was still attached to Inuyasha's arm. Inutaisho and his wife laughed.

"We are very pleased to meet you Kagome. You have done wonders on our son." Izayoi said to Kagome. Izayoi went over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Well I am glad you like her darling because I think she is a gorgeous young lady. I am glad she and Inuyasha are together." Inuyasha's father said with some chuckles. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a bit. They all talked for a few more minutes while the others watched them, trying to hide little grins. Then Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha's parents went and joined the group.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Now ain't ya guys happy! I have bestowed upon you an update!**_


	11. Kagome's Rememberance

_**Hey Guys! I'm back! Well, actually, I wasn't anywhere before so I haven't really come back…….Anyways….. I thought you might like an update! I thought that I could string you along a bit but then I thought of all the people who would come and kill me but since I don't feel like dieing I decided on updating so here we are now! I want to take a second though to thank the people who have reviewed for every chapter. I love them all sooooo much!**_

_**DaisukiAngel42: I don't know you but I am so glad you like my story! This is actually my first serious writing and you are a great support in it!**_

_**Pwalefriend: You are always the first one to review for anything I have done and you always make me feel as if I have not been a complete failure in my writing. I am glad that I have been able to go to school with you and I am going to miss you so much next year! Wahhhhh!**_

_**Al: You make me smile all the time when you review! I am also glad to have been able to go to school with you! I am glad that I will be able to see you next year! You and I will take the High School by storm and everybody will stand in awe of our power! I am very happy to have met you now and been able to see your writing and personality bloom!**_

_**Alright, I think I should start the chapter now, don't you?**_

_**-------------------------**_

When they joined the group Sango came over and attached herself to Kagome's un-occupied arm. Miroku followed Sango over and didn't leave her side. Lia was talking animatedly to her mother and Kael while Everest, Al and Niki were laughing over something. Sky was over talking to Ciara who had popped up while Inuyasha was introducing Kagome to his parents.

"Hey Lia." Kael said to the woman at his arm

"What?" she asked him, looking up. "You gotta shrink dude, you to tall." She said sourly.

Kael laughed. "Did you want to spare some time to tell our guests your pasts? They might want to know how come a weirdo like you became one of the most powerful people in all the worlds!" Lia smacked him.

"I'm not a weirdo. That's your job. I am strange, outlandish. Not weird. You're weird enough for the two of us." She mockingly told her tall buddy. He but on an exaggerated mockingly flabbergasted face.

"I'm insulted! But, seriously, you guys should probably tell your stories. Lord knows I've forgotten it." He told them. Our feudal gang looks upon this all with interest.

"You know, I personally wouldn't mind knowing how you guys came to be the Ladies." Kagome said. She had read of the Ladies of Lore in mythology books back in her time. She looked at Lia and then something in her head clicked.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST REMEMBERED WHY YOU SEEMED SO FAMILIAR!" Kagome shouted at Lia. Everybody jumped in surprise.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha started but Kagome quickly unlatched herself from his arm and shook Sango off hers. She strode over to Lia and hugged her.

"Why did you never say goodbye?" Kagome whispered to Lia, tears streaming down her face. Lia wrapped her arms around Kagome, her eyes also streaming. Everybody was shocked by this exchange, even Lia's mom and Kael.

"I wasn't supposed to exist, right? I can't say goodbye if I don't exist." Lia croaked to Kagome. Kael and Inuyasha stood dumbstruck at the women they were supposed to know everything about. Then they looked at each other and knew automatically the other knew as much as they did. Nothing.

"Would someone mind explaining? I got lost a while back." Kianna said. She looked realllllllly confused. Without even looking up Kagome spoke up.

"When I was 5 years old I got lost in the woods. My mom had taken us to visit our aunt in Osaka. My cousin Riku wanted to go for a walk and I blindly followed her." Kagome gave a little chuckle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Riku! Where are we going?" little Kagome asked. Her cousin turned around, long black pigtails swishing back and forth._

"_Come on Kagome! There's a cool tree up ahead that was struck by lightning! It's so cool!" She turned back around. Kagome's cousin was only a few months older than Kagome and she was very spunky and way to curious for her own good. Kagome reached for Riku's hand and found it. They walked for a few minutes and they got to a lake. It was a deep blue and the waves lapped on the shore gently._

"_Hey Riku! I wanna skip some rocks!" Kagome said. She loved the water, she sometimes seemed to be part fish she loved the water so much. She let go of her cousin's hand and ran to the shore._

"_No Kagome! Come on! We gotta go see the cool tree!" Riku called to her cousin but Kagome ignored her. She ran behind a big log to get some rocks. When she came back out Riku was gone. Kagome looked around._

"_Riku? Riku!" Kagome called out. She looked around again. She didn't see or hear her cousin. Kagome put down her rocks and went back into the forest to look for her cousin._

_An Hour later_

_Kagome was starting to get scared. Well actually, she was terrified now. It was dark now and Kagome was cold and tired and hungry and scared to death._

"_RIKU! RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagome called out again and again. She heard a crack behind her, it sounded as if someone had stepped on a stick. She jumped and spun around._

"_Riku? Is that you?" She called out into the darkness. No one answered. Kagome was shaking with cold and fear now. She heard another crack. Kagome gave a yell and ran. She didn't know where she was going or how long she had been gone or how long she had been running when she suddenly tripped on a root she hadn't seen. She stumbled and fell. Kagome laid there, curled up in a ball and started crying. She laid there on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground for 5, 10, 15 minutes. Kagome laid there, eyes closed and tears streaming from them._

"_Mommy." Kagome sobbed. She screamed as she heard another stick crack. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and waited for whatever animal was coming to eat her. She heard footsteps and then felt a tap on her shoulder. Kagome shrieked and jumped up. There in front of her was another girl. She looked like she was 15 and had black hair and green eyes._

"_Hello Kagome. Are you alright?" The strange girl asked. She held her hand out to Kagome and Kagome hugged her._

"_IgotlostandIcouldn'tfindRikuandit'sdarkandI'mscaredofthedarkandI wanna go home!" Kagome cried onto the girl's dress which was a soft light green silk. The girl wrapped her arms around Kagome and then she picked her up, whispering kind words and stroking Kagome's hair._

"_It's alright Kagome. My name is Lia. I'm here to take you home." Lia wiped away Kagome's tears._

"_You are? How do you know my name?" the little girl asked. Lia gave a little smile._

"_Well." She said. Lia put an arm behind her back and pulled out a teddy bear._

"_Your teddy bear here told me you were lost in the woods and he asked me to find you." Kagome giggled and hugged her teddy bear._

"_Oh it's Teddy! You're so smart Teddy!" Kagome squeezed her teddy bear. Lia was smiling. Kagome looked up at her._

"_Thank you for bringing Teddy, Miss Lia." Kagome said to Lia. They were both acting like old friends now, Kagome's fear banished in a single instant._

"_Don't thank me. Teddy brought me to you. And just call me Lia." Lia told the little girl she held so trustingly in her arms. Kagome nodded hard. Lia gave a bell like laugh._

"_Ok Kagome. I'm going to bring you home now. I'm going to do some magic to bring us to your aunt's house. Don't be scared, ok?" Kagome's eyes widened at 'magic'. She was young enough to still believe in magic. She nodded again. Lia then gave a little whistle and then she started saying something that Kagome couldn't understand. Kagome blinked and they were in front of her aunt's house. Lia put Kagome down. Kagome was looking around, amazed at what just happened._

"_Kagome." Lia said to the marveled little girl. Kagome looked up._

"_Now Kagome, I want you to go in and I don't want you to tell the others about me, Ok?" she said. Kagome looked puzzled._

"_Why don't you want me to tell mommy or Riku you saved me?" Kagome asked. Lia gave a sigh and smiled._

"_Your mommy and Riku can't see me. Only you and Teddy can see me. Your mommy and cousin are to grown up to believe in me so they can't see me. But don't worry Kagome." She said to the shocked look on Kagome's face._

"_I'll see you again very soon. I promise." Lia said to Kagome. Kagome looked skeptical. She held out her pinky._

"_You Pinky Promise?" She asked. Lia laughed and intertwined her pinky with Kagome's._

"_I Pinky Promise. Now run along and go see your mommy." Lia said. She stood up and gently pushed Kagome towards her aunt's house._

"_Ok! See you later Lia!" Kagome called as she ran towards the door._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I went inside and my mom freaked out. She had been so worried when Riku had come back without me. When I got back to my room back at the shrine Lia was sitting there. She became my 'Imaginary Friend'.When I turned 8 I learned that imaginary friends were just that, _imaginary._ After that I didn't see Lia again until 2 days ago. Something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't remember what so I forgot about it until just now." Kagome finished.

She finally let go of Lia and wiped her tears from her eyes. Lia did the same. Kael wrapped his arms around Lia's shoulders and she leaned into him. Inuyasha did the same to Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome and then at Lia and back at Kagome. She opened her mouth to say it then closed it then opened it again and closed it. Miroku had his arm around her waist yet she didn't mind it.

"Well, that was cool. But I'm confused still, if you had known Lia for what? 3 years of your life, how could you forget about her till now.?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Lia.

"Ya know, I don't know how I forgot about that. I guess I jus--" Lia interrupted her.

"I made you forget. I had too. I made you find out about no one had friends others couldn't see. Otherwise you would have been unable to have real friends and relationships." Lia said sadly. Kagome gaped at her.

"Y-You made me forget?" Kagome stuttered. Lia nodded sadly.

"But-But I remember now! How can I remember now?" Kagome asked. She had been caught off guard by this revelation and she was shaken.

"The memories were triggered because I have been around you. You remember I used to tell you stories? They were About the Ladies of Lore. When Kael started talking about us being the Ladies it triggered the memories to surface." Lia answered. Kagome nodded. She knew those stories. She had them all down by heart now that she remembered Lia in her childhood she remembered the stories. They had been the highlight of her childhood.

"Well, not that this hasn't been very interesting but don'tcha think that we should give them the whole story?" Al said before Lia or Kagome could follow this path further.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_Well? How'd ya like it? I loved it! Next time for the next 5 chapters I'll give you a bit of the Ladies history in this order_**

__

_**Lia of course is first!**_

_**Everest**_

_**Al**_

_**Niki**_

_**Sky**_

**_Then the 6th chapter will be about how they met and stuff. Well, I hope you liked the update! Now ya'll know what your supposed to do!_**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**And if you don't review then I'll wait and wait and wait to update! Bwahahahahaha!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Remenescent**_


	12. Lia's Past

_**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated last! I could give you an explanation but don't you want a chappie instead? Thought so!**_

------------------------------------------------

Lia sat down on one of the thrones while everyone situated themselves around her. She sighed.

"Where to begin? Oh, well, I should probably start at the beginning. I was raised on a small village with my twin sister Kearia and my mother. My father had died when I was young and I didn't remember him to well. I grew up a normal life. Kael was my one of my best friends." She looked fondly at Kael.

"My village was under the control of a spirit, a _konai_, named Amadora. She worked behind the scenes, controlling the village leaders. She forced them to suppress the women of the village because she had heard of a prophecy, one that would eventually lead to her demise. The prophecy was that a woman would rise from the tribe to lead the five, also known as the Ladies of Lore, and they would wipe out the evil in the land. Amadora was scared that she wouldn't be able to complete her revenge in time." Lia sighed and paused for a moment. Then she looked down, as if in shame.

"Amadora, you see, was once a girl in my village. She was at least 40 years before me. When she was a little girl her father, a cruel and horrible man, slayed her mother and sisters before her. He even killed his only son. Her father kept her alive and made her his slave. When Amadora was 16 she died of heartbreak and her father's relentless cruelty. She became a spirit and her pain, sorrow and rage became a power equal to the gods."

Kagome, Shippo and Sango gasped in shock.

Lia went on. "Amadora wanted revenge on the people of the world because no one ever bothered to help her and her family. She had wanted to be saved and no one knew she needed saving." Lia's eyes were filled with tears of sorrow but her voice held firm.

"Anyways, Amadora made sure that the women of the tribe couldn't find out about the prophecy and try to fulfill it. My father found out about the prophecy somehow and told my mother. A few days later he was killed in a bandit raid. My mother raised me and Keaira and educated us secretly. We knew how to read and write and do arithmetic yet my mother never told us about the prophecy. She never told us why she didn't want us to share our knowledge." Lia drew in a shuddering breath.

"When I was 15 years old Keaira grew sick with a fever. My mother sent me out to get an herb to help with the fever. Kael went with me and we spent the morning out in the woods, trying to find this herb. It was afternoon when we returned and I was met with a horrible sight. Inside my house my mother and my sister were on the ground. Keaira was already dead. They had been attacked while I was out frolicking in the flowers!"

Lia gave an angry sob and started to cry. Kael went over to her and picked her up, holding her close to him.

"It wasn't your fault Lia." A voice came out of the corner of the room. Kianna was standing there, her head bowed. "I've told you time and time again it's not your fault." Then, in a swirl of emerald green light, Kianna vanished. All that was left was a lonely child and an echoing sob, slowly vanishing into the silent cries of a disheartened daughter.

Kael held Lia for another 10 minutes, until she stopped crying. Kael sat down but still held his heart, enfolding her in his protection and love. Lia's face was turned into him and she had closed her eyes without sleeping. She gave a little sniffle and continued, still turned away from the others, eyes still closed.

"Mother was just barely alive when we got there. She told me about the prophecy and my father's beliefs that I was the chosen leader. Then she died. Suddenly I felt so alone, so stranded. I was in total shock. Kael took me from that dead house and brought me to a hut. We spent the next 2 days there. I recovered from my shock and grief enough to make a decision about my future. I decided to go to the capital Leonias and make a future for myself there. I told Kael to go home to his family and of course he didn't listen."

Lia gave a little smile, her face looking even more care worn. Kael instinctively gave a little squeeze of comfort when she sniffled again.

"Since he wouldn't listen to my threats of death if he didn't go home, Kael came with me to Leonias. When we first got there I was sort of _pulled _to a fountain in the exact center of the city. Kael and I had no clue where we were and we were heading for a shop to ask for directions when we got pulled into an alley by a gang. They attacked us and we fought back. It looked like we were screwed when 4 people came into the alley to see what the commotion was. There was a flash of light and our attackers ran. I was down for the count because I had been stabbed in the stomach by one of the idiots who attacked us got a lucky shot. Kael was freaking out because he thought I was dead. I almost was until one of the people came over and magically healed me. Kael was freaking out even more because in our village no one knew magic, hell, We didn't even know there where gods!" Lia let out a little giggle. She still hadn't opened her eyes. Kael was cringing.

"Do you have to describe me as a total idiot? And I wasn't freaking out!" he told the girl in his lap. Lia let out another giggle. She poked Kael in the chest.

"YEAH. You weren't freaking out. You were just jumping up and down going "Oh my god! She's gonna die! Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Of course you weren't freaking out." Everybody laughed. Kael turned a beet red and whispered something in Lia's ear. She stopped giggling and also turned beat red.

"If you tell them that I will kill you!" She told him, her voice squeaky with embarrassment. Kael gave a little evil grin. "Oh I won't tell them, but you owe me a BIG slice of that strawberry rhubarb pie you made!" Everybody looked at him in confusion. Kael noticed this and laughed.

"Our little friend here loves to bake. She makes a mean strawberry rhubarb pie and before she left to help you she made one. Sadly, she puts a little charm on it so no one can take any of it unless she specifically says they can have a piece!" Kagome's eye's lit up. Lia gave a little frown.

"I'll make you some later Kagome. You can't have any of the pie Kael just mentioned because the ingredients would kill you. They are made to satisfy the tastes of the gods and spirits. That means they are stronger than mortal plants." Lia told Kagome, never once opening her eyes.

Kagome gaped at her. "How did you kn---" she started and Lia interrupted her.

"How did I know? Why, child, I am everywhere. I see everything, even with my eyes hidden. I am the leader of the Five. I have the power to see anything I want. In fact," The voice came not from the girl sitting in Kael's protecting grasp, but from behind them. Everyone but the Five spun around to see another Lia, standing right behind them.

"I can be anywhere."

-------------------------------------------------

**_Hey guys! Did you like it? Sorry it's so short but I'm not feeling too good today and I wanted to get you an update. Next chappie will be about Everest. On another note, if anybody here has a Gaia account (at _****_ then add me to your friends list. I am FlyonaRavensWings. People email me! You can get my email address off my main page here! See ya later alligators!_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Remenescent**_

**_P.S. I think I found another pen name. Review and I'll tell you it!_**


	13. Everest's Past

_**Hola Comostas! If you speak Spanish and I just butchered that I am sorry !I am disappointed with you people! I never get reviews anymore! No one tells me if I'm doing something wrong, no questions, not even any freaking flames! Get with the program people! From now on I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews. 3! That's all I am asking! Now before I get so worked up I can't write I'll give you the update!**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

"_I can be anywhere."_

Everyone (but the 5 and her mom) stared at Lia, totally amazed. Of course, it was the child who broke the silence.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh….THAT'S SO COOL!" Shippo cried out, jumping up and running over to the second Lia. Suddenly, that Lia vanished and there was only one again. Shippo stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Ah come on! Do it again!" He said. You could tell he was very excited about this. This was more magical then everything he had ever seen. Lia gave a little grin and sighed.

"Not right now, Shippo. It's time for Everest to continue the story." Everyone automatically stared at Everest who slowly turned beet red and squirmed.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" she shouted and hid behind the chair Lia and Kael occupied.

"That was mean Lia! You knew they would all do that!" she cried to the girl in front of her, still not leaving the safety zone. Lia just gave a little chuckle and pointed to the chair next to her. Immediately there was a pouting Everest.

"You said you wouldn't use your powers on us just for fun!" Everest spat at Lia. Lia just gave a little chuckle and said "start." Everest sighed and squirmed a bit in her chair to get comfy.

"Now, let's see……Where to begin? Oh yes! Well I was born into a powerful family. To be exact, I was born a princess in a far off land. When I was born my father and mother were so happy, they wanted everything to be perfect. I guess for a while, everything was." A sad look crossed her eyes, but in a flash it was gone and she was continuing with her story.

"When I was almost 5 a powerful Sorceress was caught trying to tamper with things best left alone. Yup, that was her great crime." She said at the confused and slightly annoyed faces. They had been expecting murder or theft or something deadly. Oh well.

"The trial was about 3 months long because Jenny had hid her evidence so well. Finally she was charged with High Treason for disobeying such a heavy and important law. My father knew the only way to keep her from trying it again was to imprison her in someone with a stronger will then hers. He didn't want to kill her and I never knew why. They searched the land for the most powerful mages ('because they need powerful wills to survive) but they found no one. Till they could find one they locked Jenny up. Oh, by the way, her real name is Jenila. She shortened it to Jenny so that…well, actually I don't know why she shortened it but she did. Anyways, they locked her in a temporary prison, one that blocked any magic. They couldn't keep her in there permanently, alas, because if you bind someone's powers it only blocks them from being accessed. But it's like blocking a volcano, after a while the pressure will build up so much it will blow the top off. Then she would have done more damage then she had almost done in the first place." Everest paused for a minute, collecting her thoughts.

"Anyways, the one thing that condemned me was my own damn curiosity." She closed her eyes and went on.

"After Jenny had been locked up and after the failed search for the one to bind her, my mother and father took me to our summer home. They said it was for a vacation but I think it was to protect me from Jenny. They didn't know what she had learned there in the dark but they knew there was probably something that could bypass the bindings on her. But anyways, they took me there and it was on the sea and I remember it used to be so beautiful. It was my own fairy castle. The palace there was also surrounded by forests and there were a lot of dangerous creatures that occupied those forests. I was told at a young age never to go in there without special permission and a group of guards. So I never did, that is, till I turned 5." She opened her eyes again and there was a fire in them. Everyone held there breathe.

"When I turned 5 I used to see a strange flickering in those woods and it always was a mystery to me what it was. One day I just got so curious about what it was I set off into the forest without a second thought. The only thing I knew was a fierce and mindless determination. I absolutely _had_ to know what was flickering to me. I walked for over a 5 hours and I finally came to these cliffs. I had no clue where I was, my dress was in ruins yet I still had that mindless determination. I went to the edge of the cliffs and looked down. I was tired, cold, wet and hungry. (It was raining.) I looked around for a little alcove or something to rest in and I told myself I would continue my search later. I found a small little cave, it was just wide enough for me to stretch out in and tall enough to let me stand without having to hunch over. I promptly fell asleep. When I woke up at least another hour had passed. I went outside the cave and looked around again, it was dark out and I was scared. I was starting to panic when I saw the flickering at the corner of my eye. It was probably 100 feet away. I turned and there was this woman. I immediately knew who it was and I was frozen in fear."

Everest paused for a second; her body was stiff in her throne (for it was her throne. Had her name and everything.) While she was telling her story her slayer clothes slowly turned into a black dress. It was like Lia's toga-robe-dress-thingy but it was more, I don't know, more goddess like. It had long folds in it and was forlorn. Everest's hair had gained a black and silver tiara and she sat upright and looked like a true goddess. A true Immortal. A true Queen.

"The woman standing in front of me was Jenila. The one I had seen at the trial and the one person I truly ever feared. I had heard of what she had almost succeeded doing and even at that young age I knew what it had almost done. The only difference in her appearance was this look of ultimate triumph. She had succeeded in getting me along, I, the heir to the throne and the only one susceptible to her powers. Suddenly I heard a horn blow through the trees and I knew I was safe. It was my parents coming to look for me. Jenny heard it to and started forward. I looked to the sound of the horn and saw my parents at the edge of the forest. That was almost 2 miles away and they wouldn't get to me in time. I realized then and there that I was going to die. The relief that had swept over me at the sound of the horn suddenly was swamped by the cold mist of fear. I turned back to Jenny who was almost 30 feet away and suddenly I knew exactly what to do to protect me and my parents. Jenny was 10 feet away and I reached out my hand, palm facing her. I reached into my heart and found three words I'll never know again. My little hand was filled with a fiery light and suddenly Jenny was floating off the ground in a fire cocoon. She threw spell after spell at it, demon after demon, horror after horror at it. Nothing broke it, hell, it didn't even chip. I was fading fast though because my body was not used to such immense power. I had just used the last of the power I had been given when suddenly my father was there and he was binding Jenny. I let go of the power and immediately was surrounded by the dark." Everest suddenly stopped, head up and her eyes searching.

"I know you are there child. Come out here now." She said sternly, her face full of some hidden feeling. They heard a small sigh and a little girl appeared from behind a throne in the back of the room. She had night black hair and a small rosebud of a mouth. She had a white dress on and was barefoot. She had a shepherd's rude flute in her hands and she had a little frown on her lips.

"You know that you aren't supposed to play in here, it's only for council time and guests." Lia said from her Throne. She now sat alone on it, Kael to her right hand side. She to look like a Queen. The little girl blew a rude little note on her pipes and stamped her little foot imperiously.

"I can play in here and you know it! You're just put off I sneaked so close without you picking me up!" the little girl said. Her voice was like a child's, but she had the same hidden wisdom in her that the 5 did. Lia grimaced but quickly recovered.

"Aphrael, if you don't march your little grass stained feet out of here right now your mother, sister and father, not to mention your husband, will here about that little incident we had last spring." Lia shot at the little girl. The gang gave a start. The little girl was barely 6. She could most defiantly not have a husband! The little girl looked at Lia with a glare. She played a mocking/threatening little tune on the flute of hers and disappeared but her little voice spoke out one last time.

"Just you wait. They will hear my story in time."

Everest gave a sigh. "I guess maybe I should explain that……" she said. She rubbed her head for a second then sat up again.

"That was the Child Goddess Aphrael. She is from a different world but all Gods and spirits of all the worlds hold council and have homes in this realm. Right now since there is nothing important going on only the thrones that are needed are here. Each throne automatically comes here when it is needed. Anyways, she is a goddess for some people from a group called Styrics. They are spread throughout a world called Aedis. She was a major part in saving said world twice and can get very smug about it. She likes bugging Lia here because Lia is an important person and sometimes Lia gets to serious and high and mighty. Aphrael is a very affectionate person and is very thief like I guess you would call it. She is always very fast and sneaky. She also is always trying to lighten the mood, or if you let her, give someone a kiss. That's how she controls people. Once you are given a kiss by her you are hers. Anyways, I should get back to my sad story. Now where was I?" Everest asked, her face searching for what she couldn't remember. Kagome gently supplied it.

"You said your father had just reached you." Everest gave a nod.

"In the darkness I saw to many things, things that no mortal or indeed, god, should see. I saw the deadly and dangerous dances of the Creators; I saw the ending of the worlds. It was horrible. When I finally awoke I was in my own little bed and my parents stood vigil next to my bedside. My mother was overjoyed I was alright my father on the other hand…" She gave her little sigh, her eyes clouded and searching for a little piece of hope. The next minute the little girl Aphrael walked in and went and sat on Everest's lap. She looked up at her.

"It's ok. Go on." She said and Everest did.

"My father was shocked, scared and worried that I had been powerful enough to contain Jenny while no one else could. He knew what his duty to the kingdom was but it went against his duty to his family. When I was a little better we went back to the capital and my father told his advisors what had happened and sought their advice. They all said the same thing: She will be her cage. My mother pleaded with him to find someone else or something else to try but my father stood firm. A few days later he led me into the throne room. No one else was in there because they would have been in danger but I heard my mother sobbing on the other side of the door. I was dressed in my mourning clothes, I don't know why but I guess it was part of the spell. Jenny was led into the room and chained to a pillar. She knew what was going on and she was fighting with everything she had but to no avail. Apparently my mere prescience was enough to suppress her powers. My father led me to the throne, his throne. I sat on it and he had me hold my hand out. He put his hand on mine and then put his left pointer finger on Jenny's forehead. She flinched but couldn't move, the spell was starting to take effect already. My father then started to chant, I knew not what the words where. He chanted for a half hour at least then took a knife and cut his finger, Jenny's and mine." She held up her right hand and there was a crescent scar on it. Aphrael took it and kissed it. Everest continued.

"Then he put our fingers together and there was a crack. I felt a harsh pain in my head and started to scream. My scream was joined by Jenny's as she started to fade into my head. Mercifully I went unconscious and when I woke up a minute or two later I saw my father on the floor, blood trickling from his cut and from the corner of his mouth. I ran over to him and put his head in my lap." Her eyes filled with tears. Instinctively or some other way Aphrael wrapped her arms around Everest. Everest in turn held onto the Child Goddess with all her strength. Like a shipwreck survivor clinging to a timber she clung to the little girl as if she feared the little hope and happiness she had would be sucked out.

"He was barely alive then but he opened his eyes long enough to tell me something. He told me I was someone special, I would grow up to do great things but Jenny wouldn't be my greatest burden. And with that he died. I wailed in grief and my mother rushed in with her guards shortly behind her. She ran over and took my father's body into her chest. We wailed our grief together and I will never forget that sound till the day I die. After that I was taken to a place where doctors, mages, prophets, _anyone_ tried their luck at restoring my peace of mind. I had turned into a ghost. I had nightmares all the time, I would cry from the torments Jenny flung at me yet no one heard. I had gone over the brink. Then when I was 9, a whole 4 years later, a woman came to me. She had hair so black and eyes so blue I will never forget her. She said her name was Sephrenia and she took care of me. I started to stop having nightmares, she taught me how to control Jenny and she taught me to guard my heart. My power of heart reading was also tearing me apart. By the time I was 11 I left that place and lived with Sephrenia in a cottage in the woods. She had her little sister there, this little girl in my lap." She indicated Aphrael who just shrugged.

"They told me about the prophecy of the 5 and told me I was one of them. She said the 5 were reincarnated of 5 special ladies who gave up their lives to protect the ones they loved from powerful _konai_ and demons. They knew more trouble would come so they choose to fight again, in someone else. It turned out that I was the reincarnation of a princess named Flueni. She had a little familiar of a Pheonyx and she could turn into one at will, as well as control fire. Sephrenia taught me how to hone my powers and control them, Jenny and she also taught me how to turn into a Pheonyx. When I was 15 I was visiting my mother when I was drawn to the fountain. I saw Lia and Kael here fighting for their lives. Then I saw Lia go down and I got this panicking feeling in my stomach and I rushed over. 2 other girls rushed over and I took out a few of the attackers. Another of the girls went over to Lia and glowed for a second. Then the next second her wound was gone and she was getting up. I offered to let them stay at my town house to recuperate when they said they had nowhere to go. And that's how we met." She finished. She was still holding Aphrael but her eyes were clear, no signs of her tears showed. If you ever saw a true Queen in your life she would not even compare to the regality shining from Everest.

----------------------------------------------

**_Isn't it sad when my longest update is only 4 pages long? I just can't write long chapters I guess! Well the 2 new people I introduced (Aphrael and Sephrenia) are from the Elenium and Tamuli series by David Eddings. He is a wonderful author and to read his books (I highly recommend it) go buy them, borrow them from a library or go to _****_http/webbooks.webpark.sk/index.html_****_ and download them. To download them you need Microsoft Reader but you can download it free. Just Google it. Now I hope you liked that and review! Remember my rule. If you don't review I will borrow Pwalefriend's Review Lion and it will hunt you down. Have fun kiddies!_**

**_Remenescent_**


	14. Altair's Past

**_I would like to thank the ONLY person to review! Pwalefriend is my bestest review buddy! If you haven't gone to read any of her stuff by now I forthwith command you to or I shall destroy you and let you burn forever! Oh, by the way, this one's about Al and I changed my pen name from Remenescent to Watching Eternity. Tell me what you think!_**

There was a knock on the door and a little woman in a white robe opened the door. She looked around and her eyes met Aphrael's. Everest heard a little "uh-oh" come from the little divinity on her lap when the woman's eyes narrowed. The woman fully entered the room.

"How many times have I told you that hide and seek is a bad idea in the Room?" She said to the goddess. Then she smiled to Everest and the others. "Sorry That I came in at such a bad time. What are you doing that has Little Miss Whimsicality so worked up?" Everest gave a merry little laugh that betrayed none of her former sadness.

"Well, we have some visitors and we're doing a little circle time. Come join us Sephrenia." Everest waved her hand at the woman who smiled. "I would be glad to join you." She walked over and sat on a stool that hadn't been there a moment before. Lia looked around and pointed at Al. "Your turn sweet pea." She told the girl imperiously. Al jumped.

"Why me?" She demanded while standing up. Lia met her eyes then deliberately crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Everyone started laugh but Al just scowled. Then she looked at Everest and Lia. Then she shimmered a bit and when she stopped shimmering she was wearing a sky blue Kimono **_(A/N I'm taking their clothes from different cultures. Greek toga/robes for Lia and Everest, Japanese Kimono for Al.)_** It was form fitting and very pretty. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I'm getting into the mood!" Then she went and sat on the left hand side of Lia. **_(Everest's on the right.)_** She also squirmed to get comfy. "Well, I guess my story begins when I was born. My parents were falconers at the palace Everest grew up in. My parents loved the open air and the freedom it brought. They took me up into the bird tower often when I was little and I loved it so much up there." Al smiled at the memory and looked around. She met the eager face of young Shippo, the strong, proud face of Sango. She met the quick, caring face of Miroku and the tough, careworn face of Inuyasha. She held the gaze of the beautiful, understanding and dangerous face of Kagome. Al seemed to pull strength from these faces and went on.

"I had an older brother at that time, his name was Caine and he was 16. He was my best friend until I turned 10. That's when everything went wrong." Her face went shadowed, a deep sadness and anguish veiled her eyes. "My brother you see, he fell in love with a count's daughter. She was absolutely beautiful on the outside, but on the inside. On the inside she was crueler then the cruelest weapon. My parents adored her and they went to the count to arrange the marriage after 6 months of her and Caine's first meeting. The count readily agreed because my parents were higher born then he so his daughter rose in rank." Al's face was hard and cold as iron. She clenched and unclenched her fists unconsciously.

"That girl and Caine got married. I hated her from the first time I set eyes on her. I knew she would bring everyone around her to a bad end so I avoided her like hellfire. She and my brother had been only married 6 weeks when she was caught in an affair with a knight. She was only married 6 weeks! She couldn't hold off her lustful deeds for long and since my brother couldn't satisfy her she went searching for stupid prey. The entire palace immediately heard of the scandal and my family was shamed." She lifted her head, her hate and anger undisguised. Kagome looked a little confused.

"Why was your family shamed? It was her that committed the crime; _her_ family should have been shamed." Kagome stated. Al gave a harsh laugh. "Her family wasn't shamed because they were dead and she had people spreading lies about my brother." Al spat. Kagome looked at her and didn't take offense as many people would. She knew Al spat at the foul creature her brother had married, not at Kagome. Al went on.

"My brother's wife told people that he had lied. She said that he had lied to ruin her and to lay shame unto _her_. My brother would never have done that so only the weaker toads believed that bitch. Family friends started dispelling the rumors and as Aminta, yes, that was her name. As Aminta lost support she went to a friend of hers. He suggested killing my brother in a way that it seemed like he had been trying to kill her and she had just been protecting herself. Did you know 'Aminta' means 'Protector'? She protected _NO ONE IN NO WAY WHAT SO EVER!_" Al's voice rose until she was shouting out the words. She stood there breathing heavily for a few minutes. Slowly, her anger turned to tears. Al sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She kneeled there for no more then a few seconds when Sango came and kneeled next to her. She then took Al by the sides of the face and turned the grieving girl's head. Sango's eyes were glassy with tears.

"I know what it's like to lose a brother to a madman's plot." She said to the woman. Sango then wrapped her arms around Al and Al turned into her and cried. To the others it seemed that Al cried for hours but to the two broken hearted women, the tears seemed to flow for an eternity. The room was quiet except for Al and Sango's crying. Slowly but surely the tears ebbed away. Al calmed down and looked at the people surrounding her. She gave a weak little smile. "I guess I look like a wreck, right?" everyone gave a little laugh of relief. Not a lot of people can withstand so much crying in such a short amount of time! Sephrenia gave Al a little smile. "It isn't becoming to fish for compliments, dear." Al gave a watery little laugh, stood up and sat back on her throne. Sango also stood up and she walked over to her seat where Miroku wrapped his arms around her. Once everyone was settled Al looked over them all.

"Sorry for the water works. I don't usually talk about this and it brings some bad feelings to the surface. Anyways, Aminta decided to kill my brother. About a week after she met her friend Aminta locked herself in her room for a few hours. During that time she wrecked her room to make it look like a scuffle between her and Caine had happened and she tore her clothes and ruined her hair. Then one of her little toadies went and got Caine saying that Aminta had a gift of apology for him. Yeah, gift of apology." Al muttered darkly for a second or two then remembered that there were people around her. She coughed and went on.

"Caine went in to her room when that bitch jumped him from behind. She whirled him around and stabbed my brother in the heart. Caine fell and Aminta fled from the room. She ran into the toady who got Caine. The toady had placed herself in the grand ballroom during a ball so a lot of people were there and Aminta started screaming about how Caine tried to rape her and she was clinging to her toady. Of course, since she looked like she had been attacked everyone believed her. Even my god damn _parents_ believed her! How could they believe her when Caine had always refused to hurt _anything_! He refused to hunt, he refused to eat meat, he even refused to kill little bugs on the windowsill! I never believed her though. I stood against her the entire time, everyone thought I was insane. I was the only one who didn't believe her." Al had her teeth clenched and there were definite signs she was trying _really_ hard to control her temper.

"I had procured a small fortune at that point from various things. My parents were disgusted at the fact that their only son had apparently tried to rape someone and they refused to bury him. They were going to throw him into the ocean for the sharks but I knew that he had done nothing. I used my small fortune to bury him in a cliff top cave. It was near the sea where he had spent some of the happiest moments of his life. I made a monument there for him and I swore that very day to kill Aminta. I ran away from my parents' house and became a criminal. I learned to pick pockets, throw and use knives, how to spy and how to kill. I learned it all from the very best. By my 15th birthday I was ready to kill Aminta. On my brother's birthday I crept into the creature's house. She had gotten a hell of a lot of money from my parents for my brother's "act of horror". She had bought herself a great big mansion but she somehow knew that I saw right through her and when I ran away she got scared. She bought some very expensive protections." Al paused to take a breath. Then she held out her hands.

"She bought bodyguards, watchmen." Al ticked each one off on her fingers. "She bought protection spells, spies, guard dogs. She had trap doors and hidden rooms put in. Her bedroom was in one of the hidden rooms. She was terrified of what I might know and she tried everything in her power to try and fend me off. Hell, she even bought a snake keep me off but I learned about everything she had and I found out how to get around it. I learned everything about her. I found out her schedule, where she kept her valuables, where she had the people she most trusted, _who_ she trusted the most. Since I had made her paranoid she only had 6 people which she trusted the most. I found out and exactly a week before my brother's birthday I started to put my plan into action." Al's grin was malevolent. She looked at Shippo curiously for a second, obviously thinking. "Shippo, would you be a dear and go get me some water? There's a fountain with cups out those doors at the end of the hall." She pointed at said door. Shippo looked at Kagome who nodded slightly and he stood up.

"Sure I will." He told her and he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Al waited a sec before pushing her hair back and sighing. "I don't think he should really hear this next part. It's really…um…let's just say graphic, ok? Well, let's see…where was I?..." She tapped her fingers on the armrest of her throne for a second when she remembered. "Oh yes, I was putting my plan into action. I had already found out when and where each of her most trusted people would be on each day of the week. I targeted one of them for each day before Aminta's nightmare was to occur. I started with the one she trusted the least out of them all. The first day I killed them. A man in this case. When I was sure she had heard of each person's demise I left a little note on her dressing table. Each one said the same thing. _"I'm coming for you."_ I always signed the note _Cironu ani Vira Morta alis Frane._ Cironu ani Vira Morta alis Frane means "I come to you on deathly wings". It is my familial battle cry and I knew she knew it. With each note I left a gift. Aminta had given my brother one gift each month from the time they met 'till the time they got engaged, a total of 6 gifts. I found what she gave him and in what order. When I killed the first confidante I left the gift she gave him at their first meeting. The second day I killed the person she trusted more then the first but less then the third. With that death I left the gift she gave Caine the month after she met him. I think you get the picture." She made a little gesture and everyone nodded.

"The day before I was to kill Aminta I went to the house of her sister, Jemina. Jemina was the one person she trusted the most. Aminta and Jemina were twins. Only a few knew this because they weren't identical and they chose to tell no one for political reasons. Aminta was in a constant state of panic now because I had killed almost all of her confidantes. I was glad of that because I was giving her warning unlike what she did for my brother. I wanted her to know deep in her heart that she could not escape me and that I would not be kind or merciful. When I got to Jemina's house I wasn't there to kill her. I knew she wasn't there because Aminta knew I would kill her so she hid her sister in the place she desperately hoped I couldn't get into; The Royal Palace. Aminta had sent her sister there because it had the best security in the known world. I of course, knew how to get in. I knew Aminta would put her highest and most trusted confidante in the most protected place she knew of so I found out how to get into the Palace also. You look shocked that a girl of 15 would know and be able to do as much as I claim to have done, am I correct?" Al's question was directed at our Feudal Era buddies who had _holy shit_ plastered all over their faces. Aphrael, who had stayed silent through all of Al's story took one look at the shocked faces of Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku and howled with laughter. They all turned to face the laughing goddess who saw them all staring at her and immediately stopped laughing.

Sango had not been shocked because at 15 she had been doing things along the same lines. You know, the killing, trapping, general mayhem. Those sort of things. (not the stealing, murdering the little people, scaring the hell out of murderers part though.) Shippo was still getting water for Al (a very long hallway apparently…) and the rest of them knew this story so they weren't shocked also. Al went on.

"I went to Jemina's house before going to kill her to get something. Caine had given Aminta a small hair comb once. The comb had a single feather carved on it as decoration. It was made with a very thin piece of willow wood. It's one of the combs you use to hold your hair in place and when I was little my brother had promised me that one day I could have it. Aminta found out this somehow and decided to torment me. She convinced Caine to give it to her. He didn't at first because he remembered his promise to me. One night Aminta had a spell put on Caine to make him forget the promise. After that when she tried to convince Caine to give the comb to her he didn't remember to promise so he gave in. The very same day she gave the clip to her damn sister. My parents had gotten rid of everything of Caine's when he was murdered so I had nothing left but a set of knives he made me." Al reached into the front of her kimono and pulled out a small knife with a willow hilt that Inuyasha strongly suspected had a core of steel or iron. The blade was steel and there was an engraving on it of feathers. Al held it with a loving care and showed it to the group. "When I was born Caine knew I would be a fighter. He was a skilled weapon maker and he made me these beauties. Strangely, he gave them to me the day he was killed. I remember exactly what he said. He said _"I made these for you. There will be a time in the future where you will need them so keep them with you always."_ I've never known if he knew he was going to die soon and wanted me to be able to protect myself or what but from then on I always had them with me." She put the knife back and looked up. Shippo was walking towards them with a cup of water. When he got to Al he held it to her and sat down when she took it with a 'thank you'. She took a sip and put it on her armrest.

"I found the clip and went on to the palace. I killed Jemina and left a note on Aminta's dressing table. I was very anxious for the next night and I barely slept at all. At noon on Caine's birthday I went into Aminta's house. I hid on the main support beam which went through Aminta's room. It was wide enough I could lie facing the walls on either side of the beam and not have a hair on my head or a toe on my foot seen. I lay there 10 hours waiting for my chance. Aminta only entered her room when she was going to bed, getting up or preparing for an event of some sort. She came in to the room 5 minutes before 10 o'clock at night. I was pleased to see that she had dark bags under her eyes and her face was blotchy from crying. I had taught her what it was like to lose someone you loved deeply and I was glad. Aminta went to get changed for bed and then sat at her dressing table to brush her hair. The beam was directly over her so I got behind her on the beam. At this point I knew that I had wings and that I could fly, I didn't know why I could but I still flew. My wings, conveniently are black so it helped with my wish to scare Aminta so bad that all there would be was sheer terror for her last moment alive. I was dressed in a black dress with long sweeping sleeves. I was the perfect image of Death. I looke—" Al stopped mid sentence as the door opened again. This time it was Ciara, the one who ruled over Death, who entered. Al stared for a second then grinned. "Well I looked a hell of a lot like her." She pointed to Ciara.

Sky stood up and went to the woman in black and whispered to her for a minute. Ciara nodded to whatever Sky had said and they both turned to face the group. "I have come to listen to the stories. Skylar was telling me what you were doing and I wanted to listen. Is it ok if I stay?" Ciara asked tentatively. Al gave a little laugh. "Sure, we can squeeze you in here." Ciara smiled then she and Sky walked back over and sat. Al waited a second then continued.

"So after Aminta had been brushing her hair for a minute or so I unfolded my wings and floated down behind her. Aminta jumped up and spun around but so would anyone else who's terrified someone's going to kill them and then the same person flies right on in behind you. So she jumps out of her chair and stares at me with my wonderfully big wings. _"Aminta."_ I was there to avenge my brother and I was very pissed that the worm that was standing right in front of me didn't even have a drop of guilt for what she had done to Caine. _"Cironu ani Vira Morta alis Frane."_ That's all I said to her. I took out one of the knives Caine gave me and I stabbed Aminta in the same place she stabbed my brother and me. I stabbed her right in the heart. Aminta died and I left. I had fulfilled my promise to my brother and to me so I was free. A few months later I was drawn to the fountain and met the rest of the Five." Al shrugged.

"People think that I would have nightmares and fears from what I have had to do. I never regretted killing Aminta, her cronies and all the other people I've had to kill along the way. The one thing I'm regret having to destroy was the only thing that is the answer to all of my problems. I regret having to destroy my ability to die." Al was shaking her head. "It's kind of funny that way. I can live forever, I won't ever die yet that's the one thing I wish to do the most. I don't want to live forever, I don't want to watch everything change while I can't. I want to be able to say 'I have done everything I wanted' then just be able to let go. To feel no more sadness and no more pain."

_**Well, what do you think? Did I make it to sad or to long or what! I NEED REVIEWS! Also I want you guys to tell me what you thing of my new Pen Name!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Watching Eternity.**_


	15. Sky's Past

**_Well now, let's see. I did Lia, Al and Everest…….who's next I wonder?_**

**_Oh, by the way, I wanna take a quick sec and thank me buddy Pwale (again). I LOVE YOU DUDE! As I said once before, you're gonna get published then go on a book tour. Then someone's going to realize the potential for your book, it's going to get turned into a movie and we'll have a theme song! Yay!  
---------------------------------_**

If you were to walk into the Room of Thrones at this particular moment you would wonder who the three women on thrones were and why they had a little crowd gathered around them. If you were one of the people in there you would be sort of numb. The three women on the thrones as you all know are Nelia, leader of the Five, Everest, the one of Fire and Altair, the one of Air and you would also know that they had been telling their pasts to the gathering in front of them. Now that everyone knows this let's move on, shall we?

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were just sitting there with blank looks on their faces. They had received a lot of emotions and a lot of confusing bits of information in a short amount of time. As you might have, they were in definite info overload!

Lia, being as caring and perceptive as she is looked at the lot of them and immediately went "You guys look like someone whacked you in the face with a baseball bat."

They all looked at her with confused faces, well, everyone but Kagome who was scowling a bit.

"What's a baseball bat?" inquired little Shippo.

Nikki gave a little laugh. "Baseball is a game in Kagome's time. You take a certain kind of piece of wood or metal that's in a certain shape and you try and hit a little ball with it. It's a very popular game in Kagome's time...Let's just leave it at that, k?"

Shippo, cute, adorable, sometimes clueless Shippo just gave a blank look and a nod.

"That's a good kid, now who's next?" Sky looked away from her companion and sighed.

"I guess I'll go next." She said. She stood up, stretched, and walked over to a throne next to Everest. As she walked her gown changed. It flowed into a white sari. As her dress changed so did she. Her skin grew darker till it was the color of coffee with cream in it. Her hair stayed white and she grew 2 more arms. When she turned to sit down they all saw a small bindi on her forehead and a small nose-piercing. When she sat down she looked a lot like the Hindu goddess Pavarti. Kagome and the others gawked at Sky who smiled a calm, cool smile.

"What do you think? This is my true form, my true self. I am what your people would call 'Indian'. I came from a place a lot like India. It's a desert there but there are amazing jungles and it's always warm. When me and my twin sister were born we were guised in different forms to protect us. We grew up happy. We had two little brothers, a little sister and an older sister.

My parents loved us very much and we were happy. We were prosperous so we lived comfortably. I remember, I had a little monkey named Cia. I loved him very much and he was so spoiled! When I was 13 my younger sister, Sita, got sick. She was only 7 at the time and we mistook it as the flu. It steadily got worse and worse though and it turned deadly. Within 2 weeks of her first falling ill she was dead. My family grieved her passing. My mother was..." Sky looked at Ciara with a sad smile.

"Mother blamed us, didn't she Ciara?" Everyone turned to look at the Goddess of Death yet there was someone else there. A girl with skin as pale as the moon, eyes and hair as dark as the blackest night. She wore a black sari and a tiara of glimmering stars. Though she looked the exact opposite of Sky, there was no mistaking them as anything but sisters.

"Yes. Yes she did blame us." Ciara said. She stood up and went to stand next to her sister.

"Our mother blamed us because she knew what we were, even though we didn't. She knew that Ciara would be the Goddess of Death and I the One of Light. We were the embodiments of Ying and Yang. Mother thought we had enough power as two to save her. We couldn't and for that we were cast out.

Mother told us one night to go and never return because of what we hadn't accomplished, what we couldn't accomplish.

We went to live with our aunt in the capital city. It was nice to live there, away from all the painful memories of Sita's death. Our aunt knew what we were and slowly revealed to us our true selves."

Sky looked over at her sister. "The revelation was nerve-wracking to say the least." she sighed, turning back and grimacing.

"After our aunt taught us everything she knew, about a year later, she sent us to Leonias to find a friend of hers to finish our teachings. a year after that we ran into the rest of the Five and here we are today!" Sky finished with a flourish.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked after a second.

"That's it? What about all the tears and anger? What about the long winded complaints?" Inuyasha asked, he was a bit annoyed. He loves a good story just like anyone else and he liked the 'long winded complaints'.

"There is none, Inuyasha. That's my story. I felt it wasn't necessary to elaborate because it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

That certainly poked a whole in Inuyasha's complaints.

**_Well, I think that's it. I had a writers block with Sky because her attitude is totally different then mine….Alien you might say. _**

**_On a personal note, Al and Pwale. My boyfriend asked me to tell you something. _**

**_The Rainbow Watch is RIP. _**

**_Sorry…. _**


	16. OMG! AN UPDATE!

**_Hey guys… Sorry I don't update fast, it's just been really fucked up lately…Trust me, you don't wanna know…Ok, so here's my update, I don't own anyone, I don't own anything, no you can't steal Lia, she wouldn't like it. Trust me on that. She won't._**

---------------------------------

Break Time!

"well, my brain is shot…"

Lia was lounging on her throne, legs thrown over the arm. She was twirling an inky black curl around her finger and had taken possession of Kael's hand. Al was obviously not _completely_ there and Sky was chatting animatedly with her sister. Everest was off in a little corner muttering to herself while polishing a little ring furiously. She looked a bit wierded out over by herself…

"Why don't we…umm…take a break?" Nikki questioned, trying and failing to erase a look of sneakiness from her face. Everest gave a bark of a laugh. "You just want to get away from us long enough to hide in the ballroom and not have to tell your little history story." Nikki blushed a nice crimson color.

"We-well I th-thought I could at least t-t-try." She stuttered to her feet. The floor was suddenly very intriguing.

"I for one think we do need a break, look at poor Shippo. He looks slightly brain-dead." Lia had looked up from Kael's hand and had dropped her curl. "I'll have to make some food, of course. I'm starving and I can honestly say you guys are probably too," everyone smiled a bit, "so I'll go get started. Kael, make yourself useful and help me up." She held up her hands as he tried to look angry.

"Now wait just a second," he started to Lia in a slightly amused voice. He stopped when she shook her arms again. He smiled and lifted her up. "Great, we got the up part. Now put me down, or no pie for you. I was going to make blackberry." Kael's face lit up as he hurriedly put Lia down. He looked so much like a puppy begging for a bone that Kagome laughed.

"If you don't mind, could I help?" She asked Lia as Lia started to walk towards the door. She smiled and nodded, Kagome turned and waved to Inuyasha, then ran to catch up to Lia who was holding the door open for her. Sky and Ceaira mumbled something about getting rooms ready for everyone and left out a different door with Shippo and Kilala tagging along behind them. Nikki lured Sango and Miroku through yet another door which looked like it lead to a garden.

Inuyasha was now alone with Everest and Al. He felt more than a bit uncomfortable, Everest was staring at him when her voice echoed on his head. "You love her." He jumped and opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh close your mouth, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even looking through your memories, which I might add are fascinating at times. I can't shut out your thoughts and feelings and since they're screaming is giving me a headache I thought you might want to vent." Inuyasha glared at her as she nodded. Well, he _could_ give it a shot.

"What are my chances of her loving me like I love her?" he asked with an odd solemnity. He was always solemn when he didn't know what was going to happen to his heart.

"_One-hundred percent, lovie."_

…

…

…

"You're kidding, right? That's not possible."

"Dude, you asked my opinion. That's my opinion. And besides, my opinion isn't even an opinion, it's _fact_. So don't you gawp at me like that, you look like an oversized red monkey."

That was a bit insulting, but Inuyasha ignored that. "Why would she love me? Why should she? Why do I care? Why can't I _not_ care?"

"Because you love her and she loves you, you nutcase. Why can't you see that!? You're head is mighty thick if it hasn't struck you yet! _Think you idiot!!!_"

"Watch who you're calling a nutcase, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Everest. Sadly it was out loud. Al looked up, a bit startled. She glanced at Everest and the light of dawning comprehension lit up her face. "Oh." Is all she said and suddenly vanished. That left Inuyasha alone with Everest and her ever constant companion, Jenny.

"Watch your mouth, mister. I'll wash it out with soap. Listen, Inuyasha, there's an actual direction for this conversation besides insults. I need to warn you."

_That_ got Inuyasha's attention.

"Warn me? About what?" he asked tentatively. Everest's eyes looked drawn.

"You have to learn control. I have seen a thing and heard a thing and I don't like it."

"What did you see, Everest?" she didn't answer. "_Everest, tell me what you saw!"_ he was suddenly next to her. Her face was very drawn.

"You kill _her_. She dies by _your_ hand."

Inuyasha leapt back away from Everest like she was a hot pan he'd touched. He was gaping at her and shaking hard.

"No, no. Not _my_ Kagome, not _me_. No, no."

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped moving, he couldn't move. Trust me, he was really trying too. Everest was holding him still.

"You won't kill her if you learn control, control of your demon blood. _You're other half_. See, you don't get it. You're demon blood isn't just a part of you, it is you're opposite. It is everything opposite of what you get from you're human side. It is cruel and fiery, but it can be tamed. It can take on the qualities of your human side, tempered patience and kindness. If you can learn to control and combine both halves of you, you will become the most powerful being on earth. Even us gods would step carefully around you. And when you add the power of the Jewel of Four Souls," She paused, her gaze seemed to pierce him.

"With the Jewel you are an instopable force, one that will only bow down to one thing."

…

…

…

The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a pair of dull scissors.

…

…

…

"Everest?"

"Huh?" her head shot up off her chest. "Oh, so sorry, nodded of for a sec there. Where was I?" Inuyasha sighed. "You were telling me what the force within me will bow to."

Everest's face was blank, but then lit up. "Oh yeah! Ok, the only thing that will be able to stop that power is Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at her, sort of like he expected more.

"What?????"

"I knew that already, when are going to get to the informational part?"

"WHAT?! You knew that!? Damn, you're putting me out of a job. Well here's some news that you might not have known. If you don't learn control, and soon, you're demon side will kill Kagome. Permenantly."

Inuyasha froze from an angry pace. Suddenly his mind went blank with fear for Kagome. He had to find her and he had to find her _now_. He turned to the door she had left out of with Lia and ran after her. He ran into a long and wide hall, and he kept running. He couldn't smell her anywhere and that _really_ unnerved him. All he could smell was a jasmine smell, it was like his Kagome had been erased from the earth. He ran until he saw another hall branch off and he turned, hoping this would bring him to Kagome.

Suddenly he stopped moving and dropped to his knees. "Now what's going on here?" a familiar voice asked him. He looked up and there was not the person he wanted to see. It was Lia, a butcher knife and rolling pin in hand and resting on her hips. All Inuyasha could say was one sentence: "Must find Kagome, must find Kagome." Then suddenly he couldn't speak, his mouth had sealed itself effectively shut.

"Now what's this nonsense? Kagome's fine. In fact, she's a lot better than you are. You're losing your boundaries. _He's_ going to break out soon if you don't learn to put them back up your fears are all going to come true in quick succession. I think the only way you can learn is if you stay here for a month at least. Me and the Girls can train you. I need you to promise me though. It's the only way you can save Kagome."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, suddenly able to talk again. He nodded and Lia waved her hand. Suddenly Inuyasha smelled Kagome behind him and heard her gasp "Now what in the—" then she saw him on the floor, his shoulders shaking. She gave a cry and ran over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me." She questioned him worriedly. He threw his arms around her and squeezed her to him. "I love you so much Kagome, _he_ won't touch you, I swear." Kagome looked at Lia, confused, but hugged Inuyasha back.

"Ok Inuyasha. I love you too. You do know that, right?"

_**Yay! I finished!!!!!! This update at least. It turned out a lot different when I originally wrote it during that lunch all those weeks ago. December Sorry I've taken so long to put it up, but now you can't kill me!!!! –does happy dance-**_

**_Ok folks, you know the drill. Review!!!!!! I'm working on a Twilight fanfic right now, but I'm still thinking about posting it, so who knows, you might have some new reading material soon!!!!_**

_**Congrats Pwale on your book's near first draft completion!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO PROUD OF YOOOOOOU!!!!!! –hugs- Now you all go and check her stuff out, she's Pwalefriend. Love her and read her stuff and review and be HAPPY!!!!! YAY!!!!!**_

**_Watching Eternity_**.


	17. Your Help is Required

**_Ok guys, I need your help. I'm thinking of ending the story where it is because I've basically run out of ideas of where to lead it. I need your help, yay or nay should I end it?_**

**_Thanks guys,_**

**_Watching Eternity. _**


End file.
